


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Dreaming Connection, F/F, GP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Regina dreams of someone every night -well, as long as that person is asleep also... Kathryn, her best friend and also occasionally itch scratcher (In all the right places) helps her deal with her dreams and figure out just what they mean.Regina+Kat sexKAT HAS A DICK, SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, CLICK AWAY FROM HERE!(Emma will be tagged but not a swanqueen fic!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DulciusExAsperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulciusExAsperis/gifts).



AN: So, this was supposed to be a oneshot, but go way out of hand. It's a valentines gift my partner also.  
WAY Unedited, it's 7am and I havent slept cause I accidentally deleted the file she was supposed to get and i couldnt recover it for some reason, so I spent all night working on this new fic for her that is completely different to what I was working on...

Read and Review? If you don't like it, just close out of it...

**_ There will be smut- I'm not having this tagged as SwanQueen for the reason that there will be no swanqueen. - Also, forewarning, there's a chick with a dick in this... So, last chance to back out. _ **

* * *

Regina looked up as she heard the teacher clear their throat. Ms. Phillips wasn't intentionally trying to get her attention, but she was right in front of Regina's desk seeing as the student had the desk right at the front of the class so Regina heard almost everything the English teacher muttered about how many people were idiots as tests and essays were marked.

The teacher looking at her made Regina drop her head back down to focus on her work, reading 'I Can't Think Straight'. Well, that wasn't her work, but she already finished twenty minutes ago so she got to do whatever she wanted, like listen to her iPod, or read, or even play on her phone.

Regina's phone buzzed from the top corner of her desk and she reached over her water bottle to grab it, she saw a message from Kathryn.

" _Hey love, I've got the last 40 mins free, will go to the shop and grab some drinks and supplies for this weekend, need anything? :*_ "

Typing back quickly, Regina checked her message for any spelling errors.

" _Vanilla Coke or Monster, whichever you see first, come get my keys so you can put it in my car and also so you don't have to walk the three miles to the shops and back. xXx_ "

Currently, 'Body Say' came on shuffle on her iPod and she twitched a little inside, her thoughts scattered to pictures of the words being played out in her head by the mystery blonde that she'd been dreaming about lately, she'd never seen the blonde's face. She only knew the hair, how it hung over her shoulders and flowed down over her breasts, yes, a seventeen year old was having sex dreams. Regina was fine with that, she wasn't too social, but she knew that if her mother found out that it was a girl she was dreaming of, she'd be in deep shit.

Thankful for her best friend Kathryn being the only one who knew about her being gay, only because she was just about the only one who knew about Kathryn's extra body part.. Yup, her best friend had a dick, and damn, if Regina wasn't thankful for that also. Many of time the blonde stayed over and they'd fooled around because they were best friend with benefits.

Hearing a knock on the classroom door, Regina pulled her keys from her bag, standing she took them over to Kat and kissed her friend on the cheek before telling Kat to keep the car running when she got back so the AC was cool enough for when Regina got out. Kathryn smiled and hugged Regina tight before kissing the brunettes forehead and headed away as Regina returned to her desk.

Sighing softly, Regina looked back down to her book and shook her head, Tala and Layla were just meeting for the first time, and Regina couldn't contain the smile she had whenever she read this book, she crossed her legs, thankful she wore jeans instead of her cheerleading outfit today.

Regina looked up as a desk was pulled closer to her own by the teacher and she looked at Ms. Phillips confused, Regina had always asked to be the only who sat there at the front of the class. She was the only one who voluntarily sat there to be honest. She wasn't a teacher's pet, but it made it easier for Regina to focus, There was no annoying Jocks hitting on her, or other Cheerleaders gossiping about boys.

"Sorry, Dear, I need this here for the first summer studies class tomorrow." Her teacher informed her, and Regina just nodded with understanding before returning to her book, the two leading women were talking to Tala's mother about religious beliefs.

Regina saw a piece of paper get slipped into her bag as the bell rang signaling the end of the day she sighed as she didn't see who had done it due to everyone leaving in a rush, but she scooped her belongings up and tucked her iPod into the pocket of her jeans before she headed towards her locker and spun the code into the lock, pulling the locker open, a bunch of flowers fell towards her, catching them quickly, her folder dropped from her hands and she looked around, but the hallways were too full to take note if anyone was watching her but from the sound of her folder slapping onto the linoleum, a few people had turned their heads to see what happened.

Looking back at the bouquet of lilies, she tilted her head, pulling the card out of the smallholder, reading the note.

" _'I Dare You To Love Me.'_  
\- Luce. (Imagine Me & You)  
Saw you reading 'I Can't think Straight'.  
I think you should check this movie out too.  
(If you haven't already.)"

"Anonymous." Regina whispered and picked up her folder, sticking it into her locker as she had no homework to do, she closed the door and smelled the flowers, smiling softly, she headed out of the school, making her way across the car park to her Mercedes.

"Hey, Gina." Kathryn said, pulling her hair up into a tight bun, "Nice flowers, who they from?"

Regina looked up at the blonde and shrugged. "Anonymous," Regina said as she opened the back door of the car and threw her bag onto the seat before she sat the flowers carefully down on the seat also. "Who would ever send me flowers?" She wondered aloud.

"An admirer?" Kat grinned, nudging her friends shoulder playfully.

"Whatever." Regina rolled her eyes and looked at Kat. "Drinks at the look-out?"

"Uh, Duh!" Kathryn laughed and got into the passenger seat of the brunettes car. "Do you have the- Never mind got it." Kathryn said as she found what she was looking for in the glove compartment, pulling out an AUX cord, she reached for Regina's iPod in the brunettes pocket.

Regina lifted her butt off the seat a little and sat back properly as she felt the iPod leave her pocket, she looked at the note in her hand and then to her friend. "There was a card on my flowers." She said softly, gaining her friends attention who swiped the card.

"Drive, we'll talk about this at The Point." Kat said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of smokes, lighting one up as soon as they were out of the school grounds.

Regina had been friends with Kathryn since grade three when Kathryn moved to her school from out of town, and they've been almost inseparable ever since, they went through their first everything together. Kathryn was the only one who knew about Regina's literal dream girl, every weekend they spend together and have traveled out of town every Friday for a few hours since they both got their licenses at sixteen. Cora and Henry loved Kathryn as if she were their own daughter.

Regina looked towards her friend when they'd came to a stop light only to find Kathryn off in her own world. "Kat?" Regina asked quietly before she looked back towards the road.

"Yes?" The blonde looked over at her friend before butting her smoke out into an old water bottle that was always in the car to stop the blonde littering her filthy habit onto the roads.

"When will you quit?" Regina asked as she started to drive again, slowly gaining speed as she hit the town line.

"When I finish this packet, I promise. We discussed this the other day."

"I know, but I thought you'd be done by now-"

"Regina, I know I can smoke quickly but I'm honestly trying to stop for you, I've only had two today down from my usual half a pack. I didn't even buy a pack at the shops, and how often do I go without buying a pack?" Kat smiled and opened the center console, pulling out a pack of gum, she popped two pieces into her mouth and looked at Regina who had taken the turn off down a dirt road to get to their look out.

Regina parked the car at the top of the hill and got out, going to the trunk of her car, she pulled out a few drinks that had been kept cold by the small fridge she kept in there that ran off the car's battery but didn't take all the charge from it.

Moving to the back seat, she searched through her bag for the paper she'd seen go into it when the school day had ended.

Pulling out the folded up note, she opened it and looked at the neat cursive writing, almost an exact replica of the writing from a scene from the movie, 'I Can't Think Straight.'

" _Every night I empty my heart, but by morning it's full again._  
_Slow droplets of you seep in through the night's soft caress._  
_At dawn, I overflow with thoughts of us_  
_An aching pleasure that gives me no respite._  
_Love cannot be contained, the neat packaging of desire_  
_Splits asunder, spilling crimson through my days._  
_Long, languishing days that are now bruised tender with yearning,_  
_Spent searching for a fingerprint, a scent, a breath you left behind._ "

Regina's heart had now leapt into her throat, she couldn't believe that someone had quoted her favourite movie.. Her favourite book.

"Kat.. Someone's been watching me." Regina said as she handed the note over to her friend.

"Whoa, stalker alert." Kathryn said and opened the bottle of coke that she swiped from Regina's hand before sitting on the front of the car.

"Like they would of had to of been watching me to quote Imagine Me And You, And, I Can't Think Straight." She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I should be freaked out, but, it feels nice to be noticed by someone other then you or the teachers as they praise me for always having my work done on time."

"Maybe we should watch for you being watched, I mean, how weird is it that you've been reading this book for years and only now they've started saying something?" Kat rose an eyebrow and nudged Regina's shoulder.

"I dreamt of that girl again last night, still haven't seen her face but I studied her arms, she has a flower tattoo, on her left wrist."

"Regina, you don't know anyone with tattoo's. And we don't have anyone like that at the school." Kat said and looked to her friend who only sighed. "Regina, you really need to let this go, tell you literal dream girl that she needs to go. You look her in the eyes tonight or whenever you dream of her next, and tell her to fuck off."

"You're right, I'm going to do that, do know you how many times I've woken up so sexually frustrated that my own hands just don't do the job?" She huffed and leaned back against the windshield and pulled her sunnies down to cover her eyes from the sunshine.

"Yes, well, that would explain why you're grumpy first thing in the morning." Kathryn chuckled and Regina just whacked her friend playfully. "You're amazing, Regina. This girl needs to get out of your head so you can did someone close to you so you can get your happy on."

"Get.. My happy on?" Regina laughed so hard she snorted, shaking her head. "You're ridiculous! And I only wake up grumpy when I don't get a decent orgasm, which thanks to you I definitely get when you're there." Regina smirked and Kat grinned smugly, putting her arm around Regina's shoulder, pulling her friend in close.

Regina parked her car in the driveway, grabbing the bouquet of flowers and her bag, she walked up the front steps, Kathryn chattering quietly on the phone walking behind her. Regina was about to unlock the door when she saw it open, stepping back quickly as she came face to face with her mother.

"Hello, dears." Cora smiled, looking at the flowers in Regina's hands. "Whom sent you those?"

"An admirer!" Kathryn grinned and stepped around the mother and daughter, heading up the stairs only to be stopped by Cora calling her back.

"An admirer?" Cora asked happily. "Is it that Sidney boy you keep talking about?"

Kathryn and Regina looked at each other before bursting into a laugh that made Regina start coughing roughly, she pulled a water from the side of her bag and took a long drink as she shook her head.

"No, unless he's taken a stalking tactic to get her attention." Kathryn said and laughed, "it's a secret admirer." She filled in at Cora's confused look.

"Right, well, anyway, we have a new family in town-"

"Mother, no!" Regina looked at her upset, "Please, not another dinner."

"I'm sorry, dear, but it'll be good for us." Cora said and grabbed the flowers, taking them into the kitchen. "Their daughter just started at your school today. Emma Swan, bright young girl. Blonde. But also looks like a street rat."

"Mother, you can't just talk about people like that. For all we know, she could actually be a street rat." Regina chuckled and saw approval in her mother's eyes, making her smile even more.

"You two are bad enough apart, separate, now." A husky joking voice said and Regina spun quickly.

"Daddy!" The teen cried happily and ran into her father's arms.

"Hello, my sweet princess." Henry said as he kissed the top of her head.

"How was work?" Regina asked as she hugged her father a little tighter. Her father worked for The Mills Foundation, well, he was the owner but Regina always enjoyed the stories of how her father had helped another child get their wish from their deathbed.

"Outstanding. Today there was a teen boy, I've only ever seen him wear a shirt from a certain band, so I talked to his parents, and he met some band, I don't remember what their name was." He chuckled and rubbed Regina's shoulder before looking at Kathryn. "Kat, how's your parents going?" He asked as he reached over and patted the blondes back.

"Quite well, they're out of town again." Kathryn shrugged and smiled as if it was no big deal.

"Well, you know you always have a place here in our home," Cora said and Henry simply nodded.

"Cora, my dear, how about we have dinner out the back tonight, I hear the stars are going to be lovely and the air cool." Henry said and leaned over, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Daddy, mother is having people over again, and I really don't feel like being social." Regina whined lightly.

"Well, my princess, sometimes, it's better to be social even if you don't feel like it because it'll be better for when you get a job and have to deal with people every day." Henry said and stroked Regina's hair slowly.

"Regina, I'm just gonna go change out of my uniform." Kat said and gestured to her cheer outfit, but pants instead of the short skirts the rest of the females wore.

"Yeah, I need to get out of these jeans, I'll be up in a second, I'm just going to empty my bag out." Regina said as she sat her bag on the kitchen bench and opened it up, pulling her lunch box out that her father packed for her every morning, pulling the rubbish out from the chip packets she ate why they were at the look-out. "Do you need help with dinner, Mumma?" Regina asked softly and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"No, Dear, I'll make salad, and potato bake, and I'll get your father to light the barbecue so we can have steak and sausages, and rissoles." Cora said as she began to pull out the items she needed for the potato bake.

"Alright, come get me if you need a hand." Regina said as she set her lunch box to the side in it's usual spot so it would be ready for the next school day.

"Will do, Dear." Cora responded as she began to peel to potatoes while Regina turned and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn were relaxing in the hot-tub when the sound of the doorbell chimed and rang straight through the mansion due to the back doors being open that lead to the porch.

"Regina, would you get that please, I need to check on these bakes." Cora called out from the kitchen window that overlooked the whole backyard.

Sighing a little, Regina set her drink down on the edge of the hot tub and got out, wrapping a towel around herself, walking through the mansion in just a white bikini, only covered by the towel. Holding the towel around her, she pulled the front door open and came face to face with the town's sheriff.

"Graham." Regina smirked softly when she saw the scruffy man ogling her.

"Right, er, Regina, these people are The Charming's, they appeared to be a little lost why I was on patrol, so I offered them an escort." The sheriff said with his thick Irish accent.

"Thank you, Sheriff, I'll let mother know you're doing such a good job," Regina winked at the man before looking passed him at the couple behind him. "Hello, I'm Regina Mills, please come through, mother is in the kitchen, father is out the back with my friend and .." Regina stopped talking when she heard Kathryn yell out for her.

"Gina, your drink fell over, can you grab me a new one why you're at it, please."

"Sorry, I have a friend over." Regina said leading the couple through the house towards the kitchen, "May I get you a drink?"

"Water will be fine, thank you." The female said and Regina just face-palmed.

"I'm so sorry, I haven't even asked your names." Regina said as she pulled two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to each of them, grabbing two bottles of non-alcoholic apple cider out for herself and Kathryn.

"Oh, we're David and Mary-Margaret," David introduced them and followed Regina back out to the doors off the kitchen that head out the back to the porch she leaned down slightly and handed both ciders to Kat and continued her way to the covered area where her parents were.

"Daddy, this is David and Mary-Margaret Charming." Regina said and kissed her father's cheek before going to the outdoor fridge, grabbing a beer out and handing it to Henry after twisting the top off for him. "Where did mother go?"

"She got a phone call a second ago, something about a teenager sneaking into the mayor's office." Henry said as he flipped the meat on the grill. "Cora said you had a daughter, where's she tonight?" Henry asked as Regina walked away towards the hot-tub once more, just hearing their reply.

"She's on her way, I had her pick up some drinks from the store for herself because we don't drink that health stuff she drinks, so she just said she'll walk to get something and be here soon." David said as he put a hand around his wife's shoulder.

"You should let her know to bring her swimming clothes too so she can join the girls in the hot-tub, or go in the pool." Henry said.

Regina sighed and leaned against Kat's side as they listened to the iPod dock an arms reach away from the hot-tub, she looked up as Cora walked passed them and smiled up at her mother. "All good?"

"Yes, all is good, so to say, I found Emma walking up the hill on my way home, so I gave her a lift she's just grabbing her shopping and requested to use the kitchen, poor girl is dieting so probably won't touch anything we eat tonight."

"Cora can I have extra potato bake, please if she's not going to eat it?" Kat asked with a grin.

"I believe you'll have to fight Regina for that." Cora said and walked off, leaving them alone to go see her husband and their guests.

"You can have it," Regina said and got up, kissing kat's cheek "I need another drink. You want?" Kathryn just nodded quickly and reached up to change the song, humming softly as she turned the jets up.

Regina pulled a towel around herself once more and headed towards the house, stopping when she saw long blonde hair, a tank top covering a toned back, the shoulders visible making Regina's mouth go dry. "Gina?" Kat asked as she saw her friend staring in the kitchen window looking like she'd seen a ghost.

Regina turned to face her friend in the hot-tub and shook her head, "I-I feel like I'm going to faint." She murmured and felt her legs go weak and numb, Kat was out of the hot tub quicker then she'd ever moved and was at her friends side, picking Regina up bridal-style, carrying her to the deck chairs to let her rest. "Water... Please." Regina said softly and Kathryn nodded, quickly going into the kitchen, paying no mind to the teen that was in there, she bought back a water for Regina quickly, twisting the cap loose.

"Take slow sips, Gina." She said as she handed the now open bottle to the brunette.

"The girl.. She looks like dreams.." She said with a whisper, taking gentle sips of the water, clearing her throat.

"The girl..?" Kathryn asked confused before she looked through the kitchen window to find Emma's back still turned. "Oh!"

"Is everything okay here girls?" Cora asked, as she headed towards them, looking at Regina concerned.

"Oh, yes mother, sorry, I was just feeling dizzy." Regina said as she stood once more and smiled. "I think I'm going to go have a shower and freshen up before dinner is ready."

"I'll come up too," Kat said as she grabbed the iPod dock, her own towel, and their empty bottles. "Head up, Regina, I'll just put the bottles away."

Regina looked at her friend suspiciously before nodding and heading inside, going straight up to her room, when Kat was sure the coast was clear, she looked to Cora. "The dreams are getting more intense, you know." Cora filled her in.

"Yeah, she was telling me about them today, she still hasn't come out to you, and I'm worried that it'll just make her stress more."

"She needs to come to us in her own time," Cora smiled and patted Kathryn's shoulder. "I best check on the potato bakes, are you sure she's alright?"

"She still hasn't seen her dream girls face, but she said that the girl in your kitchen looks like her from behind, this may sound weird, but if I can get her to not see the girls face until another day cause we've got plans to make her see her face somehow in the dream tonight, and we'll see what happens. And you know how good of an artist Regina is, I'll get her to draw the girl and you and I can look at it tomorrow."

"That's a good plan, you can take dinner up to her, say I said it's okay because she isn't feeling well. Kathryn, I want to thank you for coming to me, I really don't know why she thinks we won't accept her, she's our daughter, as long as she's happy, we're happy."

"I know, you can be a bit hard sometimes, but I know you do it out of love." Kat smiled and made her way into the kitchen, to gather a plate of food her herself and Regina.

Kathryn thought back to the day that she accidentally told Cora that she'd slept with Regina, and she was expecting to be killed as soon as it slipped from her mouth what had happened.

_Sitting quietly at the kitchen island with Cora across from her they were waiting for Regina to get out of the shower so they could all go shopping, the school holidays had just started and Kathryn's parents were out of town yet again, the blonde was more then used to it, so she spent most of the time at Regina's anyway._

_Cora was sipping her coffee, Kathryn swaying side to side on the chair as that rotated along with her movements, she'd always done that when something was on her mind, Cora had picked that up early on in the girls' friendship, Kat would swing, and Regina would chew on her nails, lip, or a pen._

_"Are you okay, Dear?"_

_"I- What?" Kat asked snapping out of her thoughts._

_"You're rocking, you only do that when you're thinking too hard." Cora smirked over her cup and Kat just went white with nerves._

_"I – Well, you know about my..." She gestured down at her crotch and Cora just nodded. "Well, you also know how Regina and I shower together, a lot.." Again, Cora just nodded._

_"Spit it out, Kathryn, we haven't got all day."_

_"Well, yesterday, my body started reacting to Regina.. And I just.. I'm not in love with her or anything, but, I didn't know what to do, so I thought, well, I'll just tell her-"_

_"And how did that go for you?" Cora asked, ready to go off at her daughter if she said something to hurt Kat's feelings._

_"I uh.. I slept with her, I'm so sorry, Cora, it just happened, and I know we shouldn't of but-"_

_Cora just laughed at how much Kathryn was scared right then. "Did she consent?"_

_"Well, yes of course, I wouldn't do anything against her wishes, she's my best friend, and also, I'd be lost without her if I had to go home to my lonely house."_

_"As long as you two are happy with whatever it is you two have, then I guess, I'm fine with it." Cora smiled and finished her coffee with a mouthful of tablets that she took every single day, Kat had asked many times what they were for, but always forgot._

_"Yeah well, it's mostly just scratching an itch for us both, she's dreaming of someone else every night, and well, I- Why am I even telling you this?" Kathryn stopped herself from speaking, very much mortified at how easy it was to talk to the woman who'd been there for her more then her own mother was._

Kathryn balanced the tray with two plates between one hand and on her knee as she opened Regina's door before gripping the tray, shutting and locking the door behind her after entering and setting the tray on the computer desk, she then dimmed the lights slightly, pulling her towel off and headed over to the bathroom, walking in, Regina and her had showered together many of times before.

"Gina, Cora said we could eat in your room," Kat said as she pulled the bikini bra off and dropped her board-shorts and dropped it into the wash basket and pulled the door open to step into the heavily steamed shower, seeing Regina with a hand between her legs, the other pressed to the wall to keep herself supported. "Want a hand." Kat smirked and came up behind the brunette, thankful for the large shower.

"Kat, yes, please." Regina begged and faced her friend crashing her lips against the blondes, using the wall as support as Kathryn pinned her to it, grabbing one of Regina's legs, bringing it up so she could hook it around Kathryn's hip which Regina did so without hesitation as Kathryn guided her member straight into Regina's core, making Regina bite down on Kat's neck to stop a moan as she rocked her hips into the movements.

* * *

Regina lay face down on her bed, sighing softly as she felt Kathryn drawing light patterns on her back, "Feels good," Regina mumbled and turned to lay on her back, looking up at Kat who was lazily running her fingers over Regina's back whilst playing a game on her phone with her free hand.

Kat smiled down at Regina and set her phone down, poking Regina's stomach playfully. "You slept a while, it's almost five."

"What?" Regina sat up quickly and looked past her friend to see the bedside clock to see it just click over to five in the morning. "Oh, god, I'm fucking starving." She sighed and stood slowly, grabbing a bathrobe from the bedside table. "By the way, I dreamt of her again, I looked right into her eyes, and my god, Kat, they were like an ocean, so blue, with the smallest hint of green within them." She went over to her desk and pulled out a sketch-pad, roughing outlining her dream girls face. "I told her to stop coming to me, like you said."

"How did she react to that?" Kat asked as she sat up, pulling a sports-bra and some boxers on.

"She went on about how we'd been meeting in there for months and having a good time, but she said goodbye." Regina said as she didn't take her eyes off the page.

Kat wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and smiled as she watched the brunette work, it was strange, Regina rarely drew unless she had something big on her mind, and when she did she drew quickly.

"You right there, Picasso?" Kat smirked and pressed gentle kisses upon Regina's shoulder.

"I want to show you what she looked like." Regina smiled and held the drawing up in front of them both as she finished the sketch, by drawing a small flower up in the top left corner of the page. "This is what her tattoo looks like," She said with finality and handed the book to Kat.

"She's pretty, do you want to eat something?" Kat asked as she set the sketch book down on the desk the small fairy lights Regina had hanging around her room lighting up the page enough for Kathryn to see all the details.

"Yes, food, I'm starved." Regina grinned and pulled the tie tighter on her bathrobe and made her way to the door. "I'm really wanting that potato bake.

"Well, I took our food down to the kitchen after you fell asleep cause I didn't want it sitting up here in case you slept through the night."

"How don't you have a girlfriend yet? What's that bra made of? Girlfriend Material!" Regina giggled and pulled her hair into a ponytail to get it out of her face.

"That was so fucking cheesy." Kathryn laughed and pulled a shirt on and headed over to follow Regina downstairs.

Yawning, Regina played with the end of her hair as she made her way to the fridge. "I was thinking of getting a haircut. Short, maybe shoulder length."

"Why? I LOVE playing with your hair!" Kat pouted and sat on one of the stools why Regina fixed both of them a plate and reheated Kathryn's in the microwave as Regina dug into hers cold, she didn't care, as long as she was getting food.

As soon as the microwave dinged, Regina had finished her plate and handed her fork over to Kat along with the plate that was now steaming from the heat coming off of the food.

* * *

By the time the girls were heading back up to bed, Cora was getting up for the morning and she looked at them suspiciously. "Well, I know Kathryn has insomnia, but why are you awake, Regina?" Cora asked, folding her arms.

"Well... I got hungry and didn't eat last night cause I felt tired and went to bed after a shower." Regina said as she yawned. "Are we going shopping today?"

"I've only got to go grocery shopping, so I guess we can all go if you feel up to it." Cora said.

"Okay, but can we go at like... eleven? I want to get a little more sleep." Regina asked innocently.

"I suppose, I will need you there anyway seeing as I have no idea what you'll want to eat if you're not there." Cora chuckled and kissed Regina's head. "Oh, Kat, I suppose you're staying the night again? You can choose dinner tonight."

"Sweet!" Kat grinned, "Taco night!"

"Why do I even bother asking." Cora sighed playfully.

* * *

Regina looked around the shops as she snuggled into Kat's side, wearing the blondes much too big hoodie, Regina bought a hand up, covering her mouth to cover a yawn. "You really should of slept more." Kat teased her and poked Regina's stomach, making her giggle.

"Shut up, I couldn't keep up with your stamina last night," Regina whispered and pulled a packet of noodles off the shelf.

"Why do you buy beef when you only ever use the noodles to make that pasta stuff?" Kat asked.

"On the off chance that I'll actually eat noodles, everything except beef is gross." Regina said as she put it into the cart when they caught up to Cora.

"You mean everything except beef is delicious." Kathryn said as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist as they followed Cora through the aisles.

"Shut up." Regina laughed and froze as she saw the very blonde hair that appeared in her dreams quite a lot. "Can't I escape this torture." Regina huffed and Kathryn looked at her confused. "It's the same hair colour of my mystery dream girl."

"I'm sorry, Gina." Kat pouted and pressed a kiss to Regina's temple, causing Regina to snuggle into her friends embrace even more.

"I guess I'll just have to get over it, I mean, it's a dream, right? It's not like I'll ever actually meet the girl." Regina sighed and reached up onto a shelf to grab a few four packs of Monster, unintentionally bumping into the blonde that had their back to Regina. "Sorry," Regina murmured and nudged Kathryn. "Babe, get this for me." Regina said as she passed the cases to Kathryn.

"It's fine," A soft but slightly husky voice replied to Regina's apology, and Regina looked up to come face to face with the same blue-green eyes that were staring at her in her dreams. "Hey, I know you.."

"No you don't." Regina said quickly and carried the cases over to Cora, setting them all in the base of the trolley.

"Regina, what on earth." Cora said when she saw how many drinks Regina was planning on getting.

"I know, mother, no more than one a day, I'm just stocking up so we don't have to buy any for a while." Regina said as she put her hands in her pocket.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills." Regina heard and looked up to see her mother smile brightly.

"Emma, Dear, that vegetarian lasagna you made was divine last night, I meant to ask you for the recipe, but, you took off early, oh, my apologies, this is my daughter Regina, and her friend Kathryn, they were up in Regina's room last night due to Regina feeling unwell."

"Oh, cool," Emma offered a hand for Regina to shake but Regina just looked to Kathryn, ignoring her.

"Uh, I'm going to look at the ice-cream," Regina said and grabbed Kathryn's hand as she was about to shake hands with Emma, dragging her friend away from Emma.

"Hey, Regi, what the fuck" Kat said when they'd gotten to the end of the aisle, looking up at Cora who was watching them suspiciously, Kathryn just shrugged and followed after Regina.

"It's her." Regina said without a second to think.

"Her? Emma? I mean, she looks similar to your sketch but.. I didn't get much of a look cause you dragged me away!" Kathryn pointed out.

"I'm sorry, it's just.. How can she be real? I've never seen her before, yet I'm fucking dreaming of her."

"Gina, relax, it's okay." Kathryn said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and smoothed Regina's hair down at the back as Regina buried her face against Kat's neck.

"Regina, Kathryn, what on earth was that about?" Cora asked as she caught up to them, a stern look marred her features and she crossed her arms, standing with her back straighter than a pole.

"I-Well.. Can we talk about this at home, over a coffee.. Or a strong drink." Regina murmured the last part quietly but Cora still heard it and she looked at Regina concerned.

"Regina, why don't we get some ice cream and talk to your mother about this over that, hey?"

"No, coffee." Regina said with finality and ran a hand through her hair before chewing on her lip.

"Right, well, how about we finish this shopping and go home then, I'll have the maid brew the coffee why we go sit in the den and talk, okay?" Cora smiled and patted Regina's shoulder as she walked passed them.

* * *

Regina made coffee for herself and her mother why Kathryn packed away groceries as Cora bought more bags in. "Are you sure you don't want me to sit with you, Regina?" Kat asked.

"No, I think this is something I need to talk to mother about alone in case she flips her lid, you just go relax, I'll come see you when I'm done." Regina smiled and leaned closer to Kathryn as the blonde hugged her.

"Okay, dear. What's on your mind?" Cora asked as she shut the door to the house with her foot and put the last of the bags on the counter.

"I'll just finish packing these away and go upstairs." Kat said as she grabbed the items from the bag, thankful it was full of the things Regina wanted so she just opened the cupboard Regina had to herself and started packing the drinks and snacks into it.

"Nonsense, Kathryn, you're family, you can stay." Cora said and grabbed her coffee heading towards the den.

Regina grabbed her own coffee and followed, taking a small sip of the scalding liquid before sitting on the very soft lounge, setting her drink on a coaster, waiting patiently for Kathryn to join them.

Kat came in a few minutes later with a bottle of iced coffee in her hand, shaking it quickly to get the flavour through it, she sat beside Regina and rested a hand on Regina's back after setting her drink down on the floor between her feet.

"Mother, I-I'm bi well, I've never had an attraction to a male other than celebrities but I know I'm Bisexual, or maybe pan.. I don't know, I haven't thought much of it, I known I'm attracted to some girl I've been dreaming of for months on end.. And until last night, I'd never seen her face, and then, today, I saw her real face for the first time-"

"Let me guess that's why you had the slight panic attack at the shops?" Cora said as she looked at her daughter who only nodded and gripped her coffee in her hands, reveling in the warmth of it as she wrapped both hands around the mug.

"Yes, well, see, last night, I drew her for the first time, because, well, it's only been sex dreams, so I don't really look at a face much and-"

"Regina, you're mumbling." Kat said, nudging Regina's shoulder with her own slightly.

"Right, oh.. and Kat, I've been very much attracted to Kathryn too." Regina said and looked at Kat who only nodded slowly before she looked back to Cora.

"So, I suppose you what-?" Cora started slowly and grabbed her own coffee, taking a long sip.

"I just want you to know that if this isn't good enough for you, I can be out by the end of the weekend." Regina said as she downed the coffee despite the burn and stood.

"Regina Alexis Mills, you sit down right this instant. If you ever think that you're not good enough for your father and I, I apologise. I had never thought I could make my daughter feel that way and it hurts to think that you think that we wouldn't accept you no matter what you're going through." Cora said and moved to sit on the other side of Regina who sat as soon as Cora had told her to. "Regina, I may not be in the nicest of moods at times, but you are my daughter, we will have moments where we're going to clash on opinion, or thoughts. But, I will always be here for you, no matter what. You're my flesh and blood, there's not a day that goes by that I don't want the best for you, because I do. Your father wants to best for you too. You've got good grades, and we never expected that, we just wanted you to do your very best, and you work so hard, you stress yourself out quite a lot and your father and I get so worried. But, we're not about to stop loving you just because you have feelings, this is who you are."

Henry chose this moment to come into the den, pulling his tie off, he looked at the three of them, and saw tears in Regina's eyes. "What've I missed? Are you okay, Regina?"

"I'm fine, daddy." Regina smiled softly and got up, hugging him so very tightly, "I just had to talk to mother about some things, it's okay."

"Very well." He smiled and smoothed Regina's hair down before kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy, I'm not straight, I just want you to know that, so I don't freak you out if I were to ever bring a girl home for you to meet and introduce her as my girlfriend."

"But, I've only been gone three hours." He said confused. "Wait, you're not in a relationship with Kathryn?" He asked

Regina couldn't contain the giggle at his words, it sounded exactly like the father from the movie I Can't Think Straight "No, daddy, Kat and I aren't together we're just good friends."

"You owe me fifty bucks," Henry said over Regina's head as he looked at his wife.

"You said a month." Cora said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, what are you betting on?" Kat asked and looked at them both as she opened her drink.

"How long it'd take Regina to come out before your eighteenth birthday." Cora said and Regina just dropped her jaw and looked at them both before laughing.

"I'll go get the sketch so your mother can see?" Kat offered, smiling softly.

"You're drawing again?" Cora asked with a grin, nodding Kathryn off to go get it.

"Not really, just drawing my dreams most the time," Regina said as they waited for Kathryn to come back down the stairs.

* * *

**AN: MORE WILL COME EVENTUALLY, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT THOUGH? This isn’t even half of what I managed to write tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Little bit of a shorter chapter here- Mostly so I could just get it posted quicker for my girl. Hope ya'll enjoy (:**

**Also... smut...**

* * *

— — — —

Later that night at dinner Regina pushed her vegetables -having not been in the mood for tacos like Kat had requested for dinner- around her plate and gnawing on her lower lip, "Mother, my stomach hurts, may I be excused?" She asked softly.

"Of course, clear your plate and you may go." Cora nodded and looked back down at her plate.

Regina stood to grab her plate, there was no more then three mouthfuls left of her food, but she knew if she attempted any more she'd be puking it everywhere, the smell of the meat had turned her stomach when she smelled it cooking, and now it just wasn't sitting right.

She was about to grab her water glass but set everything on the table and ran towards the downstairs bathroom, dropping to her knees harshly just as the contents of her stomach made it's way up her throat.

After she was sure no more would come up and she'd finished dry heaving, Regina reached up to flush the toilet, her eyes closing as she felt the room spin.

"Gina, I'm coming in." Kat said as she come into the bathroom with a bottle of water, kneeling beside Regina.

Regina took a long drink and rinsed her mouth out, spitting it into the toilet before leaning back against the cool tiled wall. "It's hot." Regina said barely above a whisper.

"Let's get that jacket off you, it needs to be washed now anyway." Kathryn said with a gentle smile and leaned forward, pulling the hoodie off the brunette being very careful to not get any vomit on either of them as some had landed on the hoodie because Regina wasn't leaning far enough forward when she was vomiting. "Sit tight, I'll throw this in the wash and then we can go take a nice long soak in the bath and relax your body, okay?"

Regina just nodded and closed her eyes.

Kat was gone and back in seconds it felt like to Regina, but the blonde scooped her friend up and carried her up the stairs. "Sorry for taking so long, I cleared our plates." Kat whispered and Regina just nuzzled against her friends neck sighing softly.

* * *

— — — —

Regina sat on the closed lid of the toilet and slowly pulled her clothes off as Kathryn ran the bath, putting a few salts in it to make it more relaxing. "It's so bright in here." Regina groaned as she pulled her shirt off, the light hitting her eyes as soon as the material was away from her face.

"I'll light some candles, okay?" Kat said as she pulled a lighter from her pocket and leaned over, lighting one of the candles that Regina had around the spacious bathtub, she then stood and flicked the lights off and continued to light the remainder of candles.

When the bath was full and warm enough, Kat stripped off and stood in it, holding a hand out to help Regina into it.

Regina pushed her pants and underwear off before stepping into the tub, sitting between Kathryn's legs once they were both sitting, leaning back against the blonde.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Regina carefully and rested her chin on the brunettes shoulder. "Are you okay, Gina?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I think I am now, thank you." She replied softly, sighing as she relaxed more against her friend. "I think the heat, and barely eating all day got to me."

"That could be it, you really do need to eat more than just dinner and a few snacks." Kat said as she grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the water a few times before running it over Regina's front.

"Breakfast is too early in the day, lunch just sits funny, the only thing I can handle is a snack around four and then dinner." She shrugged.

* * *

— — — —

Regina dreamed of Emma again that night, Emma came over to her, and Regina just crossed her arms, standing her ground.

_"You, again? I thought I told you to not come back here again." Regina snarked._

_"Hey, you're in MY dream." Emma huffed, sitting down._

_"No, you're in my dream," the brunette replied and ran a hand through her hair._

_"Whatever you say, princess." Emma said as she leaned back, looking Regina over. "So, you ran today, why?"_

_"I didn't run-" Regina tried to defend herself, but Emma just snorted a laugh and muttered a soft 'Yeah, Right.' Which only aggravated Regina more. "Well, I was shocked okay? Last night was the first time I'd ever seen your face in my dreams, and you- you were there in front of me today."_

_"Yes, well, it shocked me too, but at least I didn't tuck-tail and bolt."_

_"I didn't- Whatever, I'm going to wake up now. Do stay away from my dreams from now on."_

_"I'll try, but hey, you're really fucking hot, and I like dream you, less uptight... usually. And much more fun when I have my mouth on your-"_

Regina sat up panting and growled at the blonde that was intruding her thoughts. "Bitch." She muttered and looked at Kathryn who was just staring at her.

"You, alright there, Gina?" Kat asked as she put her arms around Regina and pulled her closer.

"No, Emma was in my dream again, except this time she wasn't naked, thank goodness. I don't think I'd of been able to resist if she was naked." Regina chuckled nervously and chewed on her lip. "She was talking about how I ran today."

"Ignore her, she's obviously just trying to rile you up, why don't I calm you back down so you can sleep again?" Kat smirked body, and kissed the brunettes neck, Regina instantly relaxing at the gentle touches Kat was applying to her body, the feather light touch of her fingers always got Regina wanting more and they'd barely even started.

"Okay." Regina nodded slowly and straddled Kathryn's lap, pushing the blonde to lay down, kissing her hard, grinding down against her crotch to feel Kathryn already starting to get hard for her.

* * *

— — — —

Regina dropped face first into the pillows, three rounds later, panting heavily, she tried to catch her breath as Kat drew lazy circles upon her back, both of their bodies glistening with sweat, shining faintly in the moon's glow as it streamed through the crack in the curtains.

"You should try and sleep," Kathryn whispered. "It's almost five." She said as she pulled the blanket over Regina and herself, snuggling against the brunette.

"That's no fair, you haven't had your turn .. again, yet?" Regina mumbled and yawned, pushing herself up slowly, cracking her neck and back as she stretched. "Just let me get some water."

"Nope," Kat grinned as she pulled Regina back into bed. "Come and sleep, you are exhausted."

"Yeah, but, I want to." Regina pouted.

"But, please, sleep." Kathryn said softly and started humming as she played with Regina's hair.

"Nooooo." Regina whined as she felt Kat play with her hair, it always relaxed her.

"Yessssss..." Kat grinned and kissed Regina's cheek before continuing hum.

"Sing for me?" Regina whispered, glancing up at the blonde.

"Which song?" Kat asked as she set her phone down and ran her fingers through Regina's hair once more.

"You pick?" Regina shrugged and snuggled closer to the blonde.

Kathryn played with Regina hair, humming lightly as she thought of a song, watching as Regina's eyes grew heavier as she actually started to sing.

By the time Kat got halfway through the song, Regina had well and truly passed out from exhaustion but that didn't stop Kat from finishing, her hand rubbing long strokes over Regina's bareback, the sheet over the brunettes waist.

* * *

— — — —

Regina was more than happy when she remembered that they were actually on a school holiday at the moment, she slid out of bed and made her way over to the bathroom, running a brush through her hair before tossing it up and pulling a long shirt and some underwear on.

When she came back out of the bathroom, Kat was barely waking up by stretching out across the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to go make coffee. Should I even bother asking if you want one?"

Kat nodded and yawned, sitting up slowly. "Be down in five," the blonde murmured and pushed the sheet off her body, making Regina swallow at the sight of all that skin being exposed.

Sure, they were good friends, fuck buddies, but that didn't stop Regina from appreciating a fine body when she saw it.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Regina went downstairs, smiling when she saw her mother.

"How're you feeling?" Cora asked.

"Uh, well. After throwing up for a better half of the night, a bath then bad dreams in bed, I could be feeling better," Regina said as she scratched the back of her neck. "But honestly, I'm okay."

"That's good to hear, dear. What are your plans for today?"

"I think Daddy said I could start working on the outdoor area this weekend, so I might go have a look at the old garage and see what I can do to fix it up," Regina said as she sorted out a coffee of herself and Kathryn before prepping her breakfast.

Cora nodded and sighed at the thought. "Are you really going to move out there?"

"I mean, that was the plan? I start my senior year with a space of my own. But I don't want to leave home, so this is the next best thing," Regina said, smiling.

"I know, but you're my daughter, I'm going to worry either way."

Regina smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before pouring her coffee.

* * *

— — — —

Kathryn coughed and fanned dust away from her face as Regina opened the abandoned garage, looking around as she watched Regina reach for the light switch.

"How long has it been since this has been in use?" Kathryn asked.

"Uh, well, never? They built it thinking they'd buy another car but ended up just selling their old one and getting one between themselves."

Regina looked around, making note of how many powerpoints there were, sketching lightly on gridded paper where she thought everything should go.

"Are you going to keep this door or get rid of it?" Kat asked as Regina leaned against a wall.

"I'll only keep the side door, that way it's less of a chance of weather getting in."

Kathryn nodded, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind. "How much of this are you going to do yourself?"

"As much as possible to save money I guess," Regina said. "Maybe they'll let me put the rest of the planned budget into either a new car or fixing up my old one."

* * *

— — — —

Regina was curled into Kathryn's side on the couch in the den (or Regina's relaxing room Cora liked to call it. A place all for Regina that wasn't her bedroom and had everything the brunette needed) as the blonde played xbox, her headphones on to yell at people on her team.

Regina was working on her laptop, running all the thoughts she had on the garage through a program to see if she could build it within the application and see what it would look like.

"Babe, can you get me a drink, please?" Kat asked lightly.

Regina blinked and looked up at her, it sometimes felt weird to hear the blonde call her that despite before they even started fooling around, that's one of the many 'pet' names they'd call each other.

"What would you like?" Regina asked, sitting up, stroking Kat's thigh.

"Water?" Kat grunted, eyes trained on the screen as she killed some more people. "Of course I have a girl here," Kat said into the microphone. "I'm at my best friend's house."

Regina rolled her eyes, never fully understanding the need to tell people random things about yourself via a game.

"Oh, cause I called her babe? Why, are you a homophobe?" Kat rolled her eyes.

Regina made her way out to the kitchen after saving her items on her laptop and grabbed the blonde a bottle of water as well as a drink of iced coffee for herself.

As Regina made her way back to the room, her phone started ringing in her back pocket so she set both drinks down out of Kats way and answered the call, laying across the couch with her legs over the blondes lap.

"Hi daddy," Regina said, looking over at the tv to see Kat slaughtering people.

" _Regina, how'd the ideas for the garage go?"_ Her father asked from the other end of the line. _"I have someone who is willing to work on it a few hours a week till you go back to school so it can be done quicker. I know you said you wanted to do as much as possible yourself, but this kid needs the cash, so-_ "

"Daddy, it's okay. If you trust them to actually do the work that needs to be done and follow my plans for it," Regina said, looking up at Kat as she took a sip of her drink. "We can talk more about this when you get home, okay?"

" _Sounds like a plan, darling. I'll see you in two hours when I get home._ "

Regina murmured an agreement and set her phone down, poking Kat in the side with her foot.

"Daddy will be home in a few hours. How long till your games done?" Regina asked.

"Not long, babe. Why?" Kat asked, glancing at Regina to see her slowly lifting her shirt up to show off her stomach and breasts. "Oh, you horny, huh?" Kat smirked and cleared her throat when Regina nodded. "Well in that case, the games over."

"No, keep playing," Regina said and pulled her legs off kat's lap, undoing the front of her pants as she knelt in front of the blonde.

"A-Are you really going to give me a BJ while I'm playing a game? I can turn it off," Kat said as she groaned a little when Regina started to stroke her member to get it hard.

"No, don't stop playing," Regina whispered and kissed the tip of the cock.

"I-I gotta turn the mic off," Kat said, and was about to hit the switch at the back of the controller to turn her microphone off when Regina stopped her and shook her head, bringing a fingers up to her lips to tell Kat to just stay quiet instead.

The blondes eyes widened as she slid a little on the couch, her hips lifting to thrust up as Regina took her completely into her mouth.

"Fuck," Kat groaned, running a hand down her face, not even caring when the controller vibrated signalling she'd died.

"You like when I have you deep in my mouth?" Regina purred as she ran her tongue up the base of Kats cock, their eyes connecting as Kat pushed the headphones down to her neck so she didn't have to hear the crows of encouragement coming from all the boys that were in her team on the game.

"Yeah, baby… I love it even more when I'm deep inside you though," Kat said, watching as Regina leant back on her heels and pulled her shirt off.

"God," The blonde said, biting her lip before helping Regina up. "Get those shorts off, baby, let me fill you up," Kat whispered.

Regina pushed her shorts off like she was told and straddled the blondes waist, guiding the member straight into her without a second of waiting, both teens moaning as they started moving.

"Fuck, Kat," Regina moaned as kathryn's nails clawed down her back, both rocking their hips faster. "God, you're so fucking big, baby," Regina guided Kats head to her breast, moaning louder when the blonde took the hint and started sucking on her nipple while she brought a hand up and massaged the other.

Regina used a hand to slide it between them, rubbing at her clit as she whimpered and moaned.

Kat stood slightly, keeping herself buried within Regina, before laying Regina on the couch, slamming into her hard and fast which caused the brunette to squeak out a moan and arch her back.

"Fuck, shit, Kathryn," Regina panted, her hands gripping Kats waist, nails biting into the flesh and claw up her back as she tried to pull the blonde impossibly closer, her face hiding against the blondes collarbone, biting down hard as she clamped her legs around Kats hips.

Kat held herself up a little with one arm as she brought her other hand down between them, stroking Regina's clit in firm circles, teasing the brunette, making her head spin and a heat to blanket her body.

"Kat, right there, baby," Regina ground out as she lifted her hips a little, begging Kat to go deeper.

The blonde took the cue, her head fucking down to suck on Regina's neck and bite down as she she rubbed against her faster, causing Regina's thighs to tighten around her, her nails to dig in more, and her body to shake as Kat thrust a few more times and whispered into her ear.

"I'm so close, babe."

Regina whimpered at the words, finding they had a whole different effect on her this time than any other.

"Please baby," Regina moaned. "Fill me up, make me cum."

"Yeah?" Kat asked, and she felt Regina nod against her before she sat up a little, kneeling in front of Regina, their hips still jutting together as Kat yanked her shirt off, flinging the headphones she'd actually forgotten about somewhere across the room along with her shirt.

"Cum for me, Regina," Kat said, her thumb pressing down on Regina's clit as she angled her hip, thrusting deep within her which hit the brunette in just the right spot, causing the brunette to let go, hands clawing at her own breasts as she moaned.

Kat felt the walls fluttering and convulsing around her cock, giving one last deep stroke, she dropped forward, leaning over Regina as she kissed her, cumming within her.

Regina swallowed hard, her hand gripping the back of Kat's neck to keep her close, their foreheads touching as they both fought to catch their breath.

"Fuck," Regina whispered, smiling up at Kat before the blonde chuckled lightly.

"Not that I minded, but where did that come from?"

"I just- I don't know, I just felt super horny all of a sudden," Regina said as she reached for their drinks on the table, her thighs still shaking slightly as Kat moved, still within her.

"Oh god, sit still," Regina said, grabbing Kat's hips quickly.

"Why? Sensitive?" Kat smirked, thrusting her hips slowly.

Hissing, Regina rolled her hips and arched her back slightly. "God, Kat. Stop," Regina laughed, playfully smacking the blondes arm.

"I gotta pull out, y'know?"

"Crap, use my shirt," Regina said, reaching for the item on the ground.

Kat nodded, carefully pulling out of Regina and cleaning them up with the brunettes shirt before leaning back against the couch with a sigh.

"I need a nap," Kat said, laughing softly.

"Me too, god… That was amazing though… I almost passed out, I saw spots and everything," Regina said, sitting up before skulling her drink quickly.

"Yeah? Maybe you're dehydrated," Kat said, sounding a little concerned.

"Maybe you're just that good at fucking me senseless," Regina shot back, kissing kat's cheek before standing.

"Shut the xbox off and come for a shower so we can nap?"

Kat nodded, grabbing her water and their clothes before shutting everything off and following Regina upstairs.

* * *

— — — —

Regina shifted in her sleep, frowning a little as her dream girl appeared once again.

_"So, you're back," Regina drawled and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms._

_"Why on earth are you in my dream?" Emma huffed, shaking her head. "I don't sleep at night just so I can sleep during the day to avoid this, avoid you."_

_"Oh, you're avoiding me?"_

_"Well, you did tell me to stay away, and obviously our dreams are connected," Emma said, shrugging._

_"True," Regina nodded. "If you must know, I'm taking an afternoon nap, or trying to."_

_"Well, I've been here for at least an hour, isn't it last to come, first to go?" Emma sassed._

_"Well, I just came, thank you.. So, shouldn't you go if you haven't came?"_

_Emma's eyes bugged at the brunettes words._

_"Wh-what?" Emma asked._

_"You said, last to cum… I just had sex and came, so…"_

_"Fucking hell, why are you talking about this at all?" Emma groaned and ran a hand down her face._

_"I'm not leaving," Regina said defiantly._

_"Well, buckle down, princess, I'm not either." The blonde said, rolling her eyes._

_"Why are we even dreaming of each other?" Regina asked, huffing._

_"I have no idea, but it has to mean we're connected somehow, right?"_

_"As stupid as it sounds, you're not wrong," Regina said._

_"Hey, I think your father hired my crew," Emma said, changing the subject._

_"What?"_

_"I work at a construction place… run it," Emma shrugged. "It's why my family moved here._

_"You're barely my age, how are you running a place?"_

_"I'm just that good," Emma said lightly, tossing hair over her shoulder._

_Regina snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Whatever you say. If he did hire your.. people, be prepared to be bossed around by me," Regina said._

_Emma looked Regina over, smirking. "Like it would be the first time," the blonde said with a wink._

_Regina blushed slightly and Emma laughed. "Probably shouldn't flirt around there if you have a boyfriend, though… right?"_

_"I don't have a boyfriend," Regina said, frowning. "I just fucked my best friend," Regina said._

_"What?" Emma asked, and Regina could feel the angry-jealousy rolling off the blonde in waves._

_"Kat, the one I was with at the shops that day we met in person? She and I fuck all the time. But we're not together… I don't think, we haven't had that talk, but this fuck session was pretty intense," Regina shrugged._

_"I'm confused," Emma said, raising an eyebrow._

_"She's my fuck buddy, you've never had one?"_

_"Uh, no. Actually, the only person I've slept with ever, was you.. And I doubt that counts because it's just a dream."_

_Regina faltered slightly and looked at Emma before clearing her throat._

_"How long do you think we've been here?" She asked, changing the subject as she looked around at the dream-room they always appeared in._

_"I fell asleep around one," Emma shrugged. "Imma put in a guess I was here an hour before you came along."_

_"Yeah, it was around two that I came upstairs for a nap." Regina nodded._

_"So, half an hour," Emma said, shrugging._

_"Oh," Regina said, looking around. "Do you think there's an outside?"_

_"I don't know, we haven't really ever bothered to look, have we?"_

_Regina shook her head, biting her lip. Sure, there was a window and what looked like a forest outside of their stone-walled room, but they'd never really walked out the door._

_"Would you like to?" Emma asked, noting Regina's hesitance._

_"What's the worst that could happen? We stay in a room loop?" Regina asked, chuckling._

_"We die?"_

_"Doubtful," Regina said, shaking her head._

Regina woke with a jolt, looking around as she huffed, realising she was back in her own room.

"You okay?" Kat asked sleepily, blinking a few times to stay awake as she looked at Regina.

"Yeah, just a weird dream with Emma again," Regina whispered, sighing. "I have no idea why I woke, though."

"There was a loud bang outside, but it was just a neighbour's car door. Maybe that woke you?"

"Maybe," Regina said, snuggling closer to Kat.

Kat wrapped her arm around Regina's waist, holding her close as she fell asleep, her head on the brunettes shoulder.

Regina stared at the ceiling, trying to desperately let sleep take her back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was less than a week before Henry said the contractors were starting work on the area Regina would be claiming as her own.

 

Everyday, Regina woke to the sound of them working, and it frustrated her to no end.

 

She hadn't tumbled back into her and Emma's dream world - she chalked it up to them not being asleep at the same time.

 

Regina stayed up most nights and hung out with Kathryn and slept through the day, the blondes parents not a huge part of their daughters life. Not that Regina or Kathryn mattered.

 

On days they wanted to be alone and be loud, they would go to Kathryn's if Regina's parents were home.

 

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door, making her sigh and pull herself out of bed. She slipped a bathrobe on that she kept by her bed for this reason, making sure Kat's body was covered completely before she went and pulled her door open.

 

"Regina, the contractor wanted to ask you a few questions," Henry said, making Regina nod and rub her eyes.

 

"Alright, Daddy. I'll be down in a moment, thank you."

 

Henry nodded, leaving his daughter once more, heading back downstairs while Regina slipped the robe off and set it beside her bed and changed into a dress that went down to her knees, too lazy to put a bra or panties on.

 

Kat rolled over, whining when she saw Regina dressed and running a hand through her hair to tidy it a little. "Why are you up, Ri?"

 

"Contractor had questions," Regina said, kneeling on the bed to kiss Kathryn gently. "I'll come back with coffee for you, go back to sleep."

 

Kathryn nodded with a sleepy smile before rolling back onto her stomach and falling back asleep as Regina left the room.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina stepped outside and held the edge of her dress down as the wind picked up before she made her way across to the garage.

 

"You wanted to talk?" Regina asked, looking at Emma.

 

"Yeah, are these plans to scale?" Emma asked, pointing to the tablet in front of her.

 

"Yes, I measured everything twice and ran everything through a program. Why?"

 

"You really want a cube shelf taking up the whole wall?" Emma asked confused.

 

"Yes," Regina stepped into the garage, pointing to a wall. "That wall."

 

"Well, okay... Just double checking. Can't be too careful with these types of projects."

 

"It's for my sound system and tv- It'll cover the rest of the wall." Regina then pointed to the ceiling. "The Projector will hang here so I can hook it to the screen and watch movies on a bigger screen."

 

Emma nodded along with what Regina was saying, taking notes on her tablet.

 

"In the kitchen area," Regina said, moving through to the other end of the large garage, Emma following behind. "I want a small area here to fit a washer and dryer, stacked."

 

"And the bathroom, we're having trouble laying the piping at the moment, but it'll get done," one of the workers said, making Regina look over at him.

 

"Boss, we're out of the tiles, need to go pick up some more," another worker said and Emma sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

 

"Yeah, alright everyone, take a lunch break," the blonde called out and all the workers made a noise of happiness before Regina turned towards Emma.

 

"Large jacuzzi style tub, it's going in tomorrow, the piping will be done by this afternoon. I'll make sure of it," Emma told her, looking back down at the tablet.

 

"Is that all?" Regina asked, biting her lip.

 

"You left the other day," Emma whispered, looking Regina over.

 

"I got woken up and couldn't fall back asleep, since then, Kat and I have been hanging out at night and sleeping the day away," Regina said as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, looking out the door. "How long do you think this project will take?"

 

"Two, maybe three weeks? It depends how long it'll take to order in the last of the sound-proofing tiles," Emma said and glanced at Regina's chest, noticing how her breasts barely managed to stay within the dress when the brunette folded her arms.

 

"I know a guy, I can get you their contact?"

 

"Sure, that'll rush things along." Emma nodded and Regina took the pen from Emma's pocket, writing the number down on her palm.

 

Emma looked at their hands as she felt sparks run up her arm at the simple touch and the blonde swallowed nervously.

 

If Regina felt the connection too, she didn't say anything or react before the pen was slipped back into the front pocket of Emma's jeans and Regina was making her way towards the door.

 

"Hey, wait," Emma said, moving over to the door quickly as Regina stopped and looked over at her. "You said you and your friend weren't dating, right?"

 

"Right," Regina said as she nodded, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Would that mean, hypothetically if someone were to ask you out, you'd be allowed to go out?"

 

"Hypothetically? What are you, fifty? Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Emma?"

 

"Yeah," Emma said, nodding.

 

"Well...?"

 

"Well, what?"

 

"Ask then," Regina huffed.

 

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Regina?"

 

"Wouldn't that be a breach of contract of some sort?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

 

Emma scrunched her face at the thought and sighed.

 

"Yeah, I guess so," Emma said, sounding defeated.

 

Regina nodded, walking away with a small smile.

 

She could easily wait till the job was done, but she guessed that Emma hadn't caught up to that thought process yet.

 

Regina made her way through the house, grabbing her car keys and wallet before she made her way up the stairs to grab her phone.

 

"Hey," Kat said, sitting up when she heard Regina come back into the room.

 

"Sorry, forgot my phone. I'm gonna go get the coffee's now."

 

"Yeah? Want me to come?"

 

"If you want, I'll go start the car. Oh, also, Emma asked me out?"

 

Kat stopped moving and looked at Regina, tilting her head. "What did you say?"

 

"I said that it would technically be a breach of contract- which, is true. Daddy hired her to work here, and I'm basically in charge of the project."

 

"So, she didn't say she'd ask at the end of the project?"

 

"No, weird right?" Regina huffed, watching as Kathryn pulled on some boxers and some jeans before searching for a shirt.

 

"Very weird," Kat said, shaking her head as she gave up looking for a shirt and pulled a hoodie on instead, pushing the sleeves up so she didn't over-heat too much.

 

Regina just shrugged and made sure she had everything she needed before pulling the door open and making her way back down the stairs with Kat trailing behind her.

 

"Daddy?" Regina called, listening out for where her father was.

 

"In the kitchen, Regina," Henry said, his voice carrying through the foyer to them.

 

Regina made her way through to the kitchen after handing Kathryn the keys to her car so she could get it started.

 

"Kat and I are just running down to get some coffee's, do you want anything?"

 

"Oh, would you pick me up an eclair, please?"

 

"Oh course, a custard tart for mum, too?" Regina asked, kissing her fathers cheek.

 

Henry reached into his pocket, handing Regina some money, but she refused, stepping back. "It's okay, daddy. I got it," she said, patting his shoulder before leaving the kitchen to go get her shoes on.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Kat and Regina sat in the hot-tub, relaxing with their coffee and enjoying the sunshine when a shadow moved across their form, causing Regina to roll her head slightly and pull her sunglasses off, frowning at the intrusion.

 

"I get that it's your yard and everything, but you two are stopping my boys from working," Emma said, making Regina look over at Kat and then back at Emma.

 

"Really? Two teen girls in a hot-tub? Do I need to remind them we're not eighteen yet?"

 

"Speak for yourself," Kat said, making Regina laugh and shift in her spot, moving to sit on Kathryn's lap.

 

"I don't think they'd be able to handle you, Kat," Regina said, reaching for her drink.

 

"I'll be sure to let them know that you're underage, but I really think you should be covered more."

 

"In my own backyard?" Regina rose an eyebrow, shaking her head before lifting herself out of the hot-tub, the water rolling down her bikini-clad body making a few of the men drop their jaws at the sight. Regina smirked and winked at Kat before laying on her stomach on one of the outdoor lounge chairs.

 

Kat laughed, tossing some water at Regina.

 

"Cruel, woman."

 

"Wait, if Kat is eighteen, and you're not, isn't that technically rape?" Emma asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

 

Regina lifted her head, glaring at Emma. "Is this your way of trying to blackmail me into that date?"

 

Emma smirked, making Regina look at Kathryn.

 

"Good thing my eighteenth is tomorrow, then?" Regina lied, giving Kat a look that made her know what was happening.

 

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to be in trouble, Ri," Kat said, shaking her head. "Come on, lets go inside. I'll show you just what I can do to that teen body," Kat said, making Regina sit up, grabbing both their coffees and head inside.

 

Kat and Regina made their way into the den, sitting on the floor on some towels as Regina pulled up her netflix cue, snuggling into Kats side happily.

 

"If she's going to be like that, I'm glad I didn't accept the date," Regina said as Kat wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulder.

 

"I'm glad you didn't accept it also, that's a really dick move."

 

"All good, girls?" Henry asked as he made his way by the den.

 

"Yeah, daddy, but gonna watch a movie before we go get some more sun," Regina said, smiling over at her father before turning her attention to the tv as she sipped on her drink.

 

"Alright, I've got to duck into work for a little bit to sort out a new client. Your mother should be home at five," Henry said, leaning down to press a kiss to Regina's head and pat Kathryn on the shoulder. "Be good, no big parties, no drugs or alcohol." He laughed, making Regina snort a laugh.

 

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Regina said, resting her head back on Kat's shoulder.

 

"Hey, he said no big parties," Kat teased, making Henry laugh as he left the room.

 

"Kat?" Regina asked softly when she heard the front door close behind her father.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you regret only hanging out with me?"

 

"No, why? Am I boring you?"

 

"No! Fuck no, I love having you here, I just... I know you have other friends that probably want to see you over summer break," Regina said, looking up at Kathryn.

 

"Well, if they message me to ask if I wanna hang, I'll let you know," Kat said, sliding her arm around Regina's shoulders to pull her close once more as she pressed a kiss to the brunettes temple.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina pulled the towel over her waist as she laid on the sun lounge, watching Kat search through the kitchen for the sun cream.

 

She chuckled lightly as she looked through the window, watching her friend climb onto the counter to reach a higher shelf.

 

A minute later, the blonde came back outside, holding the bottle with a grin of victory before twirling her hand to make Regina roll onto her stomach.

 

When Regina shifted, Kathryn straddled the back of her thighs, pouring a generous amount of the lotion into her hand before setting the bottle down and slowly massaging the cream into Regina's back and shoulders.

 

"Undo," Kat said, waiting a moment as she smoothed her hands across Regina's lower back while the brunette undid the ties to her bikini bra. "Thanks."

 

Regina only hummed lightly and sighed as she felt the hands work their way up her back, the cool cream hitting her sun-warmed skin, causing her to relax and allow her eyes to flutter shut.

 

After a while, it was more about a massage then applying sunscreen for both of them, lost in their own world as Kathryn worked out the knots in Regina's lower back, causing a low moan to bubble up her throat.

 

"That feels nice," Regina murmured.

 

"Yeah? You're so tense, babe," Kat said, sliding her hands up Regina's ribs, brushing the side of the brunettes breasts lightly which caused another noise to come out of her lips.

 

"Maybe you should fix it, then," Regina purred, holding her bra to her chest as she sat up, tying it quickly so her breasts wouldn't be seen by the workers that were across the yard.

 

Kat chuckled, kneeling over her as Regina rolled onto her back. "Here?" Kat asked, looking around.

 

"Please, like we haven't fucked by the pool a million times before."

 

"Yeah, when it was dark out or no one was around." Kat looked down at Regina as the brunette moved the towel for a moment, pulling Kat down on top of her before putting the towel over both their lower halves.

 

"There, now no one can see. Unless you want me on top?"

 

"I don't know, Regina," Kat whispered, looking at the brunettes face.

 

"Okay," Regina said, sensing the blonde really wasn't comfortable. "Cuddle instead?" She asked, opening her arms.

 

Kat nodded, kissing Regina's forehead as a silent thank you before laying her head on the brunettes chest, sighing happily as Regina's arms curled around her waist.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina opened her eyes at the sound of someone clearing their throat and she smiled up at her mother. "Hi, all okay?"

 

"Yes, dear. You two, okay?"

 

Regina nodded, rubbing Kat's back beneath the towel shed shifted a while ago to stop the blonde getting too burnt.

 

"Kat, wake up," Regina said, slowly coaxing her to the land of the living.

 

"Mm, nope," Kat grunted, hiding her face against Regina's neck.

 

"Come on, mums home. Let's go get some ice cream," Regina said, causing Kat to sit up quickly and smile nervously at Cora.

 

"Hi."

 

Cora laughed softly and smiled at them.

 

"Hello, dear. Have a nice nap?" Cora asked, dipping her foot in the pool to get a feel for the water.

 

"I did, Regina's a great pillow," Kat said, smiling.

 

"How about I order us some food from the diner and we watch a movie?" Cora offered, looking towards the garage to see them all packing up to head home for the day.

 

"I like that idea, I can go pick it up if you want?" Regina asked, stretching her arms above her head when Kat moved off of her.

 

"Did your father say when he'd be home?"

 

"He didn't, just said he had a new client." Regina got up, making sure she'd picked up everything before heading inside with Kat and Cora.

 

"What would you like to eat?" Cora asked, making her way through to the kitchen.

 

"I'm in the mood for a burger," Regina said, looking towards Kat. "Wanna go halves?"

 

"Yeah, and fries?" Kat asked.

 

Regina nodded and looked towards Cora as Kat wrote the order down on her phone. "What about you?"

 

Cora thought for a moment before nodding. "That sounds good, I think I'll have that also," Cora said, smiling as she went to her bag, pulling her wallet out.

 

"Oh, I got this one, Cora," Kat said. "I always eat here, it's no trouble."

 

Cora frowned and shook her head. "Nonsense, dear. You're a guest."

 

Kat snorted and patted Cora on the shoulder lightly.

 

"If I were a guest, I wouldn't spend almost every night of the year, here."

 

Cora sighed, waving them off. "Fine, if you really want to pay."

 

"I do," Kathryn said, smiling.

 

"I'm just going to go get my dress back on," Regina said, heading upstairs.

 

"What about you?" Cora asked, looking at Kathryn who was only in a bikini bra and board-shorts.

 

"Eh, I'm fine," Kat said, shrugging.

 

Regina came back downstairs a moment later with a shirt in her hand, tossing it towards Kathryn as she looked at her mother.

 

"Can you make sure that Emma got the pipes fitted, please?" Regina asked and Cora waved her off with a nod, walking out to the backyard as they left through the front of the house.

 

"Miss Swan?" Cora called, looking at the progress of the whole garage.

 

"Through here, Mayor Mills," Emma called out, poking her head out of a doorway.

 

Cora made her way over, looking at the half-tiled walls and the countertops that were put in.

 

"How's everything going, dear?"

 

"Great, tomorrow I should have the rest of the soundproofing tiles put up, the speaker system will be finished by then also." Emma tied her hair up and looked at Cora.

 

"Is there anything else you need done?" Cora asked and Emma shook her head.

 

"I did have one question, when's Regina's birthday?"

 

"Oh, not till February, why?"

 

Emma smirked and shrugged. "Just making sure the whole thing will be finished in time, I thought it was sooner the way we were asked to rush this project.

 

"No, it's got to be finished by the end of Summer Break so that Regina has a place of her own to study and relax without her parents getting in the way."

 

"Her words or yours?"

 

"It's always been a topic in our home, she gets all A's in school, focus' on her work, piles that up with her part-time job, studies hard. A little independence isn't bad for her," Cora said, looking around.

 

"Besides, it'll finally give Henry and I a break from hearing her and Kathryn going at it at all hours of the night." Cora shrugged, smiling softly making Emma falter slightly.

 

"Yeah, isn't Kathryn in the year above her?"

 

"No, she repeated a grade because of a family issue when she was younger."

 

"Wait, so she's older than Regina, and you still allow them to sleep together?"

 

"Dear, if you're going to start saying that there's something wrong with two women sleeping together, especially if one of those females are my daughter and the other is her best friend..." Cora scowled, her eyes narrowing as she took a step forward, getting closer to the blonde.

 

"Considering one of those 'women'," Emma started, using her fingers to make air-quotes as she stood her ground. "Isn't even half woman at all..."

 

"Pack. Up." Cora said, her voice hauntingly calm. "Get everything out of her, now. If you so much as step foot back in this yard, near them girls, or anywhere near my family, I will press charges."

 

Emma rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Whatever," The blonde sighed as she started picking her tools up.

 

Cora watched her closely as she pulled her phone out, calling Henry to let him know they'd no longer be using that company and to send out a check for the work that had barely been started.

 

Henry didn't argue, knowing something must have gone down for his wife to sound so angry despite the calmness in her voice.

 

"I'm on my way home now," Henry told her, making Cora feel a little more at ease with the situation.

 

As she ended the call and held her phone tight within her hand, she glared at the blonde who was taking her sweet time to pack her stuff up.

 

"What did you mean she wasn't fully a woman?" Cora asked, clenching her jaw.

 

"Oh please, the board shorts barely cover anything when they're soaked and clinging to skin. The way she gave Regina a massage earlier on the sun lounge while applying sunscreen also gave her a huge boner... Not easy to hide when it's that big even in cold water," Emma said, looking down the driveway as Regina and Kathryn pulled up with the food.

 

Cora cleared her throat, looking towards the girls before looking back to Emma.

 

"Stay away from here, away from them, and my family." She said with finality as she followed Emma down the driveway to the Ute she was using for work.

 

"Yeah, like I'd wanna come back and watch them two be sickeningly gross all the time. It's sick and disgusting." Emma slammed her door behind her as she started her Ute up and took off down the road without a care for safety.

 

"Everything okay, Cora?" Kathryn asked from the front step, waiting with the door open so she could come inside.

 

"How much did you hear?" Cora asked, looking at the blonde.

 

"Just the last bit and you telling her to stay away, is everything alright?"

 

"Did Regina hear?"

 

"No, she needed to go to the bathroom so she ran inside as soon as the door was open," Kat said, pushing her flip-flops off as she stepped inside with Cora and smiled at the woman. "Thank you for sticking up for me, though."

 

There was a sad smile on kathryn's lips, which made Cora step forward and hug the teen. "You're family, Kathryn. Don't ever think otherwise."

 

Kathryn smiles with tears welling up in her eyes, hugging Cora tight.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Sitting around the dining room table while eating, Cora filled Regina in on the happenings of the fact Emma, and her crew, had been fired.

 

Regina nodded along, not really caring too much about what was being sad until the doorbell rang.

 

"I'll get it," Cora said as she stood and shoved one last fry into her mouth and made her way through to the door.

 

Pulling the door open, Cora rose an eyebrow at the delivery man standing there.

 

"Flowers for," he looked at the card on the bouquet. "Regina?"

 

"Regina, it's for you," her mother said, stepping away from the door as she waited for her daughter.

 

Regina stopped by her mother and looked at the flowers before hesitantly reaching for them.

 

"Have a good day, ladies," the man said after Cora signed for the flowers seeing as Regina was too preoccupied with them.

 

Regina carefully pulled the card from the middle of the roses and handed the bouquet to her mother in a stunned silence.

 

"What's it say?" Cora asked, following Regina back through the house to the dining room.

 

Regina opened the small envelope as she took her seat beside Kathryn once more, her hands shaking as she started to read aloud.

 

"I'd love to fill a room with just your smiles and the sparkles within your eyes. Love, your admirer."

 

Regina swallowed nervously and set the card on the table, staring at it.

 

"Still have an admirer, huh?" Kat asked, smiling.

 

"I don't understand, I keep to myself all the time. Who would even send me flowers anyway?"

 

"Whoever it is, knows you like Lilies and roses," Cora said, arranging the roses into the same vase as the lilies.

 

"Yeah, I guess. Or they're just picking random romantic flowers," Regina said before excusing herself.

 

Kat watched her leave the room, a helpless stare in the blondes eyes.

 

"It's me," Kat said, barely looking towards Cora.

 

"Why don't you tell her?"

 

"Because... she literally dreams of another person all the time."

 

"Yes, but she sleeps with you."

 

Cora stood, taking the trash through to the kitchen, smiling as she watched Kathryn sitting at the table still.

 

"Tell her."

 

Kathryn finished eating her food, looking over at the card Regina left sitting on the table before she scrunched her trash up into a ball and took it to the kitchen, tossing it into the rubbish bin.

 

She then grabbed two waters and made her way upstairs, trying to figure out the words to say to Regina, but by the time she got to the brunettes room, she was snoring lightly with her headphones in, the dull sound of a baseline filling the room.

 

Kathryn shifted awkwardly, setting the bottles on the bedside table as she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to keep herself calm enough to find a way to tell Regina about how she felt.

 

She was thankful that Regina was asleep, it gave her more time to think. But she also missed looking into Regina's eyes, she missed seeing her smile.

 

Laying down, Kat stared at the ceiling, watching the way the fan spun slowly above her.

 

She almost wished it would just drop onto her so she could avoid having the conversation all together.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina waited, for what felt like hours for Emma to show up in her dream, prepared to confront her for what went down that afternoon.

 

_Staring out the window over all the trees, Regina knew- she felt it -when Emma appeared in their dream world._

_"Are you here to yell at me too?" Emma asked, making Regina turn and look at her._

_"Depends. Do you deserve it?"_

_"Probably, I just can't stand the thought of you fucking that freak," Emma snapped, making Regina's eyebrows shoot up._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Yeah, you heard me," Emma said. "She's a freak. What kind of 'woman' has a dick anyway?"_

_"Does it matter? She's still a female, shes different, but perfect. I love her the way she is."_

_"Love?"_

_"She's been my best friend since we were children, of course I love her."_

_Regina tried to ignore the way her heart ached at the word, a frown marring her features as she turned to look back out the window._

_"Oh, come on. We're clearly meant to be together, Regina. We both felt a spark when you wrote the number on my hand."_

_"No, I didn't," Regina lied, shaking her head._

_Emma scoffed, making Regina turn and lean against the window, staring at the blonde._

_"Emma Swan, you are so frustrating..."_

_"Whatever, Regina. You're just mad cause I fuck you better than she does."_

_"Uh, no, you really don't.. and like you said, this is only a dream, so technically, you haven't fucked me ever."_

_"You don't wake up horny?"_

_"Only when I see that Kat has morning wood or when I've dreamt about her," Regina said. Which wasn't a complete lie, there had only been a few times in all the years of them dreaming about each other that Regina really woke up horny because of what they'd done._

_"Way to wound a girl," Emma said sarcastically, holding a hand over her heart._

_"This isn't why I came here... I needed to ask you a question," Regina said, clearly getting frustrated._

_"Well, ask."_

_"Did you send me flowers and write me poems?"_

_"No, I ain't romantic at all. I fucking hate the idea of flowers. They're such a waste of money. They're gonna die so you're stuck with them for like, two weeks tops before they start to brown off," Emma said, shaking her head._

_Regina let out a sigh of relief before rubbing her arms, a cool breeze cocooning her._

_Nodding to herself, she looked right up into Emma's eyes as she spoke._

_"Emma Swan, you're dead to me. I never want to see you in my dreams  or in real life again."_

 

Regina woke, feeling like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

 

She saw the shocked look on Emma's features, but didn't stop to pull herself out of that world.

 

She turned her head slightly and smiled seeing Kathryn there, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

 

"Hey, how long was I out?"

 

"Bout an hour, all good?" Kat asked and Regina smiled as she nodded, curling into the blonde's side.

 

"All is good."

 

Kathryn pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's head as she held her close, her mind still rolling with ways to tell the brunette.

 

"Hey, Regina?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Can we go up to the lookout? I kinda want to talk to you about something."

 

Regina lifted her head and looking into the blonde's eyes, seeing the urgency there, Regina just nodded.

 

"Of course. I just need to use the bathroom, go start the car, I'll be down in a sec."

 

Kathryn nodded, slipping out of bed before making her way downstairs, she smiled as she saw Cora and Henry on the couch and let them know they'd be back soon.

 

Cora just waved a hand, always trusting Kathryn with her daughter as she told them to go and have fun.

 

Henry on the other hand, wanted to know where they were going.

 

"We're just going to go pick up some iced coffee and ice cream," Regina said as she caught up to Kathryn in the doorway of the living room.

 

Henry nodded and bid them a good night before the girls left.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina sipped on her coffee as she sat on the hood of the car, watching the sunset.

 

She knew Kat wanted to talk, so she didn't put any pressure on the blonde, knowing she'd speak up in her own time.

 

They were silent for another few minutes before that time finally happened.

 

"It's me," Kat said, not lofting her head as she scratched at the label on her coffee bottle.

 

"What is?" Regina asked, looking towards the blonde.

 

"The flowers, the notes." Kat couldn't find the courage to look up, tears starting to burn her eyes as she heard Regina whisper.

 

"Oh," was all the brunette said, clearing her throat. "Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

“Why?”

 

The world tumbled around in the blondes mind.

 

She slowly lifted her head, looking out at the way the town started lighting up when the sun finally set.

 

“Because,” she licked her lips and swallowed her nerves. “Because, I love you. I’m in love with you.”

 

Regina stared at Kathryn like she was expecting the blonde to say she was joking, or she was waiting to wake up.

 

“R-Regina, please say something,” Kathryn whispered, but it was still loud enough that the brunette heard her.

 

Regina blinked, bringing herself out of her silence as she cleared her throat.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?” Kathryn asked confused.

 

“Why me? Why do you love me?”

 

“There’s so many reasons. Mostly, you make me feel alive. You understand me, you keep me sane… You make my heart skip, and it hurts so much when I can't be with you. When we’re at school, it hurts being in a different room. When we’re apart, I feel like all the airs being sucked out of my lungs.”

 

Regina set her drink down behind her so it leaned against the windscreen of the car, she then turned back to Kathryn and slid off the hood, moving to stand right between the blondes legs.

 

“Put your drink down,” Regina said, waiting for Kathryn to do as asked.

 

When Kathryn turned to look back at Regina, the brunette cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in hesitantly, their lips meeting which caused Regina to feel like all weight had been dragged from her body as her heart kick-started and stuttered.

 

As they pulled back, Kathryn locked her legs around Regina’s waist to stop her from going too far, while Regina kept one hand on the blondes neck, the other gripping and bunching within the shirt Kathryn was wearing.

 

“I-I think,” Regina licked her lips, her eyes dragging up to meet kat’s. “I think, I love you too. Lately, I’ve been finding it harder to be away from you as well. I've been finding it harder to resist you when I see you topless or naked.”

 

“Would you, maybe, possibly…” Kat took a deep breath to steady herself, and Regina just stroked her thumb along the back of her neck, letting her know to take as much time as she needed.

 

“It’s okay,” Regina said softly. “Speak in your own time.”

 

Kat nodded and looked into the brunettes eyes, the way they searched her own face, the way the moonlight caught them and caused a sparkle within them.

 

“Would you like to try … dating me? Being my girlfriend? If you don’t like it, we can stop, I won't mind… I mean, I’ll be okay, you don’t have to worry if you don’t like it, I’ll still stay your friend, or fuck buddy or whatever you need me to be… Even if you want me out of your life, i’ll leave.”

 

“Kathryn Abigail Nolan, I will never want you out of my life,” Regina said, bringing her other hand up to rest behind the blonde neck as well. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Kat.”

 

Kat couldn’t help the smile that grew and hurt her cheeks, it seemed to match Regina’s own as they leaned in, kissing again to make the moment complete.

* * *

 

 

Regina kept her fingers threaded through Kat’s the entire drive home, even when they stopped at the store to pick up more coffee and a few tubs of ice cream.

 

They walked around, keeping their hands joined.

 

Regina pushed the cart with her free hand while Kat would grab things they wanted.

 

They only let their hands drop when they needed to carry the bags to the car and to get in.

 

By the time they got home, most of the house was dark except the living room.

 

They carried all the bags straight through to the kitchen after taking their shoes off at the front door and put everything away minus a coffee each and a tub of ice cream.

 

Kat grabbed two spoons and from the drawer while Regina carried the ice cream and a coffee, Kat grabbing the other coffee, they made their way into the den to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie.

 

As Regina loaded up Netflix on the xbox, Kat grabbed the coffee table and pulled it closer to the couch so they could have their drinks and the ice cream close.

 

“I’m just going to change into my PJ’s and pee,” Regina said, handing Kat the controller. “Choose something?”

 

“I might come change too,” Kat said, smiling as she slipped her hand into Regina’s, heading up the stairs with her.

 

“Girls, you’re home,” Cora said from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Yeah, just got here. We’re just going to change before we come down and watch a movie,” Regina said, stopping at the top and turning to face her mother, a firm grip on Kat’s hand to keep her close.

 

“Everything okay?” Henry asked as he slowly climbed the stairs, meeting them at the tip.

 

“All’s good, daddy,” Regina grinned, kissing his cheek.

 

“Good,” Cora said as Regina pushed her bedroom door open. “Oh, Regina. I have some news.”

 

Regina stopped and looked at her mother, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Zelena is coming to visit for a week, she’s taking some time away from college for break.”

 

Regina froze and chewed her lip.

 

She had never really gotten along with her half-sister, as much as she tried to, Zelena really wanted nothing to do with her.

 

“Really? Why isn’t she spending time with her father, I’m sure he’d like to see her,” Regina said.

 

“He’s off with his new wife and child,” Henry said. “She’s practically Zelena’s age.”

 

Regina scrunched her nose in disgust and nodded. “So, should I make sure that I’m at Kat’s place that week?”

 

“Hopefully your room outside will be done by then, she’s coming for the last week of the break.”

 

Regina nodded and sighed, stepping into her room after bidding goodnight to her parents. “If it’s not, I might just put a tent up out there so I don’t have to be around her,” she said, looking at Kathryn.

 

“Please, we could totally just stay in here and have really loud sex,” Kat said, causing Regina to laugh loudly.

 

“Tempting, oh so tempting…” Regina smiled, pressing a kiss to Kat’s lips before nudging her playfully. “Get dressed, I really need to use the bathroom.

 

“God, you’ve been peeing so much lately,” Kat laughed. “You’ve been drinking way too much water.”

 

“Gotta keep hydrated so I can fuck you senseless,” Regina said with a shrug before pushing the bathroom door shut behind her.

 

Kat smiled, feeling her stomach flutter as her brain clicked, reminding herself that Regina was now her girlfriend.

 

Changing quickly into boxers and a sports bra, Kat threw her dirty clothes into the hamper before standing at the small vanity mirror and san her hands through her hair a few times so she could tie it up.

 

“Imma wait for you downstairs,” Kat said, and heard Regina agree before she made her way downstairs.

* * *

 

 

As luck would have it for Regina, her outdoor area wasn’t finished when Zelena turned up two weeks later.

 

But, Kathryn stuck to her promise, and as soon as Cora and Henry had gone to work, they had very loud sex, in Regina’s room, in the den, even out by the pool seeing at the workmen were off for the day.

 

When Regina came downstairs to get some waters for her ant Kat, she smirked as she saw Zelena in the kitchen preparing her lunch.

 

“Zelena,” Regina said nodding in her direction.

 

“Regina, coming up for air I see,” Zelena said as she glanced up from making her sandwich.

 

“Well, what can I say… When you have a girlfriend as hot as I do, you’d want to spend as much time with her as possible.”

 

“Hmm… Sounds like the girl I ran into at the Diner yesterday when I was getting lunch on my way to the house. Had sex in the back lot,” Zelena said, making Regina freeze and look up at her half-sister.

 

“You’re gay?”

 

“I have no label, as long as they’re good at sex,” Zelena smirked.

 

Regina laughed and nodded.

 

“Hey, when I left for college… I was an ass to you,” Zelena said. “I’m sorry.”

 

Regina blinked and tilted her head. “What?”

 

“I said, I’m-”

 

“No, I heard you… But why are you sorry?”

 

“Because, I wasn’t exactly the best sister I could be. Back then, I was very,” Zelena paused, trying to find the right word. “I was eighteen, Regina, I saw the way you looked up to me, but the thing is, I was high… All the fucking time. I didn’t want you to think that that was who you needed to be, I was always out getting drunk, and god, whatever hit I could get was it for me,” Zelena said and Regina’s eyes widened.

 

“You were?” She asked softly.

 

“You didn’t know?”

 

“No, I never knew. I just… I always thought you were focussed on studying and trying to get as far from here as possible,” Regina said.

 

“No, I started college a year late because mum forced me into Rehab. That’s why I never spoke to you for a year. I wasn’t ignoring you.”

 

“Mum knew?”

 

“Henry too,” Zelena said. “My dad too, funnily enough, his new wife was actually in rehab, he came to visit me one day and met her.”

 

Regina scrunched her face up, shaking her head, holding a hand up. “God, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I always thought you refused to bring it up to spare me the embarrassment,” Zelena said as she looked towards the doorway. “Hey Kat,” Zelena said, making Regina turn her head and look at her girlfriend.

 

Kathryn threw her a hesitant smile and nod as she slipped her arms around Regina’s waist from behind. “Babe, the beds cold,” Kat said with a light whine in her tone.

 

“Sorry, babe. I got talking to Zelena,” Regina said and looked towards her sister once more. “We’re planning to watch a movie, do you maybe want to join us?”

 

“I was going to go meet up with that chick from yesterday again, maybe we can talk tonight?” Zelena offered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

 

Regina nodded and smiled. “Yeah, tonight sounds good.”

 

Zelena looked at them both, smiling. “You’re cute together, glad you finally got together, actually. All those years I thought you were just hiding your relationship from mum and Henry.”

 

“No, she knew the moment we had sex for the first time, I swear she was fucking proud or something, cause she kept looking at me, like she knew something was up…” Regina shook her head.

 

Kat cleared her throat as she grabbed one of the waters Regina was holding and took a long drink, thankful that Cora never told Regina that Kat had told her about their first time together.

 

“Anyway,” Zelena said, looking at the two of them. “Have fun, don’t forget to come up for air every once in a while.” The redhead smirked and made her way out of the kitchen.

 

Regina turned to face Kathryn fully, running her hand down her girlfriends front lightly before hooking her fingers in the hem of the blonde boxers. “Movies in bed?”

 

“Sounds like a plan, babe. Want me to make you something to eat, though? You didn’t have breakfast this morning.”

 

Regina shrugged and grabbed a bag of baby carrots from the fridge along with a jar of peanut butter before heading upstairs, her water bottle hooked in the crook of her arm.

 

“Waiting on you, Kat,” Regina said from the top of the stairs, already stripping her robe off and tossing it beside her bed as she waited for Kathryn.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the movie finished, Kat was feeling like she had pent up energy.

 

She looked to Regina who was staring at the credits rolling on the screen of her laptop and poked her in the side.

 

Yelping with a laugh, Regina moved away slightly as the blonde went to do it again.

 

Kathryn moved the laptop to the bedside table, pouncing onto Regina, assaulting her sides in various places with tickles, causing the brunette to laugh loudly and squirm beneath her girlfriend.

 

“Kat,” Regina panted, laughing as she tried to grab the blondes hands. “Stop, please!”

 

“Since you said please,” Kat said, smiling as she stayed straddling Regina’s waist, her hands planted firmly by Regina’s shoulders.

 

“I love you,” Regina said softly, looking up into Kathryn’s eyes, her hands slipping to the blondes hips to keep her close.

 

“I love you too, Regina.”

 

Kathryn leaned down, pressing light kisses all over Regina’s face, causing the brunette to laugh softly and try to meet the blondes lips.

 

The sound of the doorbell made both women groan as they pulled from the kiss.

 

Maybe they’ll go away,” Kat said hopefully.

 

“It could be one of the contractors,” Regina said as the chime of the bell rang through the house again.

 

Sliding off Regina’s lap, Kathryn reached for her water whilst Regina moved to pull her robe on.

 

“Back in a sec, babe,” Regina said before making her way downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kathryn got bored of waiting, throwing a shirt on over her sports-bra, she made her way downstairs to find out where her girlfriend had gone.

 

“Ri?”

 

“Sorry, one second,” Regina said to someone as Kat saw her come through the back door. “Sorry, honey. Was looking at paint samples. Want to help?”

 

Kathryn, nodding, moved to stand beside Regina and look at the different shades of red that was on the swatch wheel.

 

“I like that one,” Regina said, pointing to one. “But I also like this one.” She pointed to one a few sheets behind the first one and showed them to the blonde.

 

“Ruby Red, or Candy Apple?” Kathryn looked at the two before shrugging. “I have no idea.”

 

“If you want my opinion, miss,” the worker said hesitantly. “The Candy Apple has more of a shine, so any source of light hitting it, it’ll give it slight a sparkle.”

 

Kathryn nodded, finding her mind made up, “Ri?”

 

“Yeah, I like it. That’s definitely the one,” Regina said, slipping her hand into Kathryns.

 

“Would you like to come look the progress? We’ve followed your plans as best as we could, but just in case?”

 

“How about, if I don’t like the finished product, I’ll hire your crew to come back and fix it?”

 

The man nodded and cleared his throat before pulling his tablet out of a large pocket in his tool belt.

 

“We’re just waiting on the bench tops that should be here tomorrow, but-” he swiped his screen before turning to show Regina the image. “These were the ones, right? Just double checking.”

 

Regina covered the side of the screen to get the sun's glare off it before nodding. “Yeah, the ash one.”

 

“Great. I’ll let you know as soon as we’re finished with everything,” the worker said before smiling at the couple and he headed back over to the other workers who were having a small lunch break. “She picked a colour, I’ll run out and order it, who needs me to pick anything up?”

 

Regina looked down at her watch and her eyes widened as she saw the small temperature marker in the corner of it.

 

“Fuck, it’s a hundred and ten degrees, the AC isn’t installed yet in there, they’d be roasting.”

 

“What’re you going to do about it?” Kat asked and Regina smiled.

 

“Go grab my phone?” Kathryn let her hand fall free from Regina’s and made her way upstairs as Regina moved across the lawn to where everyone was trying to huddle in the shade.

 

“Alright, I have an option for everyone right now,” Regina said, gaining all the worker’s attentions.

 

“It is fucking hot, one-ten, and barely at the hottest of the day according to the weather report i saw this morning. So, for those who would like to cool down, you can jump in the pool. For those who don’t want to get wet, I’ll go get the annex from the garden shed so you have more shade until the guy comes next week to make the over-head shade for this area. There is a rule to this,” she said when she saw a few workers getting excited.

 

“What’s the rule?” A few asked at the same time.

 

“You can go back to work after this if you so wish to, but, it’s three in the afternoon, I suggest you just cool down and relax and pick up your shift tomorrow. You’ll still get paid for today's work, don’t worry. I’ll make sure it’s a full pay for the day also.”

 

The workers cheered and high-fives each other, thanking Regina in chorus.

 

“Babe, here’s your phone,” Kat said, stepping beside Regina.

 

“I’ve just gotta make a quick call, but, have fun everyone.”

 

With that, Regina made a call as she headed inside, hearing everyone compliment Kat on her being with Regina.

 

* * *

 

Kathryn had helped a few men set up the annex to keep the area shaded for those who didn’t want to get in the water, and by the time Regina came back outside, she was in a swimsuit and had an over-sized t-shirt to keep as much of her body covered from the harsh sun as possible.

 

“What was the call for?” Kat asked as Regina moved to sit on her lap beneath the shade.

 

“You’ll see,” Regina said, smiling as she kissed Kathryn. “In about twenty minutes.”

* * *

 

AN: Please review, it gives me the want to continue this...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please don’t forget to review, it helps writers like me want to actually continue the story.

Henry came home just as the pizza delivery guy pulled up, he lead them out to the back yard, making all the work men freeze at the sight of Henry, but cheer when he said that the pizza was here and to enjoy it.

 

Regina smiled as Kathryn kissed her shoulder before whispering into her ear. "Babe, your parents are literally the coolest. You know that, right?"

 

"That I do," Regina said, nodding.

 

"This is honestly the best job I've ever worked," Regina heard a worker tell a group of his friends as they sat in a circle around one of the many boxes of pizza.

 

"Dude, same. Remember that time we worked that hundred-twenty degree day my first week on the job?"

 

"Oh god, you were so out of it the whole day," another worker said with a laugh.

 

"Drinks are here," Henry called as another pizza worker showed up with a few carry bags filled with various drinks.

 

"Does everyone want me to go get some cups or are you okay with sharing a bottle?"

 

A few people raised their hand for a cup, making Regina do a headcount before she slipped off Kathryn's lap and made her way inside.

 

"Dude, again... you have the best girlfriend ever," one of the workers said when Regina was out of ear-shot.

 

Kathryn just smiled, resting her hands between her knees. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing," the blonde said, looking up as Regina came outside with a stack of plastic cups and a sharpie.

 

"Here, so you don't forget which ones your cup, write your name on it," Regina said, handing out the cups to the people who asked and putting the remainder down by the drinks in case others decided they wanted a cup.

 

"Excuse me, Mr Mills, sir?" A worker asked, making Henry look up from his newspaper.

 

"Yes, boy?"

 

"I want to thank you for allowing all of us to have that time to relax and beat the heat," he said, making Henry smile at him.

 

"It's not a problem, tell you what. For the remainder of the project, if you all keep your swim-trunks near by, at the end of the day, or even on your lunch break, you can all go have fun in the pool, okay?"

 

"Are you serious? Thank you so much."

 

— — — —

 

Regina made her way over to her father at the end of the day, after all the workers had left and she made sure they'd taken all the pizza home with them and some of the sodas.

 

Other soda's were put into the fridge that Regina already had installed into her area seeing as the kitchen had already been tiled and painted.

 

"Everything going well, Regina?" Henry asked.

 

"Yeah, I just... daddy, you haven't said much to me about Kathryn. Are you really okay with us being together?"

 

"Yes, I'm very okay with it," he said. "I'm happy that you're happy, I'm happy you've found love, especially with it being your best friend. I admit, I was a little hesitant at first, with the fact she's a girl... but that's only because of the way I was raised, how people were so against it... how people are still against it. But Regina, you are my daughter, and all I want it your happiness."

 

Regina has tears in her eyes as she hugged her father tight.

 

"Thank you, daddy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

 

"I love you too, darling. Now, I believe I saved us some Hawaiian and some supreme pizza before they got taken and eaten, shall we go heat up a few slices?"

 

"Maybe later, I'm not really hungry. But you can go eat as much as you want," Regina said, smiling.

 

"What have you eaten today?" He asked concerned.

 

"I had some carrots and peanut butter earlier, before I called to ask about the pizza."

 

Henry nodded and looked over at Kathryn who was reading by the pool.

 

"I really am happy, Regina. I'm sorry that I made you question it."

 

Regina rubbed her father's shoulder gently before looking over at Kathryn also. "Babe, do you want a coffee?"

 

"Yes please, Ri," Kat said, pushing herself out of her sunlounge and making her way over to Regina and Henry, book in her hand.

 

"Daddy, sweet tea?"

 

"Oh, that sounds great, Regina. But I haven't got any made," Henry said.

 

"I made some this morning," Regina told him, heading through to the kitchen.

 

"Henry," Kathryn whispered, getting his attention. "Would it be alright if I got Regina a pet?"

 

"A pet? What kind?"

 

"She's been looking at kittens online lately, maybe a cat?"

 

"I don't see why not, but why not wait till her areas set up?"

 

"Yeah, of course... I was just double checking it was okay with you, I was thinking for her birthday though."

 

"Sounds like a plan," he said, smiling before looking up as Regina came back to them.

 

"What's a plan?" Regina asked.

 

"Pizza for dinner," Henry said quickly.

 

Regina nodded, handing them their drinks before leaving against Kats side, resting her head against the blondes collarbone.

 

Kat rested her free hand around Regina's waist, smiling.

 

"It's almost finished, are you ready for your new room to be complete?" Henry asked.

 

"Yeah, it'll be good to not have to worry about waking you or mother when I come home late from watching the game and Kat's cheer tournaments."

 

Henry nodded, remembering a particularly late night Regina and Kat came back.

 

"Yeah, it will be nice to not wake at three in the morning to you two giggling away while also trying to be quiet," henry said.

 

"Everything just seems so much funnier when you're tired and trying to be quiet," Kat said, shaking her head. "Sorry, Henry."

 

"It's quite alright, girls. I'm just happy you're both happy."

 

"I'm going to go lay down," Regina said, kissing Kats and Henry's cheek before making her way back into the house.

 

"Should I be worried?" Henry asked, looking at Kathryn.

 

"I don't think so, I think she's just tired. We stayed up watching movies till three," Kat said, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

Henry nodded, going back to his newspaper. "Go on," he said, knowing Kat wanted to be by Regina.

 

The blonde blushed a little before running inside after her girlfriend.

 

— — — —

 

Cora knocked on Regina's door later that evening, well past dinner time.

 

When Kathryn opened the door, she was a little surprised, only ever seeing Regina open it after all these years.

 

"She's still sleeping," Kat said as she opened the door wider for Cora to see.

 

Cora looked concerned and passed the blonde, letting herself into her daughters room.

 

She rested a hand on the brunettes forehead. "She's a little bit warm, has she had the sheet on this whole time?"

 

"No, I threw it over her to open the door cause she fell asleep naked complaining she was too hot." Kathryn moved to the other side of Regina, stroking her hair off her face.

 

Kathryn moved over to her bag that she kept in the bathroom that was filled with makeup and various other hygienic things, she dug through it before pulling out what she was looking for and made her way back across Regina's room to the bed.

 

She held the object against Regina's forehead and pressed a button, watching the screen rise with numbers.

 

"What's that?" Cora asked, the device looking like a tiny gun.

 

"A thermometer, it's for babies so you don't have to worry about them moving around or pulling it from their mouths or arm pits, but I prefer it... less germs."

 

The device beeped and Kathryn frowned. "A hundred and seven. I'm going to run her a cool bath, do you have Nurofen?"

 

"No, she hasn't been sick in years, so everything went out of date. I'll run out and get some."

 

"Wait, I should have some Panadol in my bathroom bag, sit with her and try to get her to drink some water," Kat said, heading back to the bathroom, turning the taps on in the shower and bathtub to fill it quicker while she dug through her bag.

 

"God, yes!" Kat said, reading the side of the bottle to find the correct dose before pulling the lid off and shoving the attached syringe into the bottle as she made her way back to the bed. "Ri, open your mouth, babe," Kat said and Regina blinked, looking over at her confused.

 

"What?"

 

"You've got a fever, honey. This should help bring it down, but you've also gotta jump in the tub, okay?"

 

Regina turned her head to look at her mother who looked just as worried.

 

"Fever?" She asked softly, watching as Kathryn brought the syringe closer to her mouth.

 

She swallowed the medicine and gagged slightly as she watched Kat fill the syringe again. "No, please... it's gross."

 

"Well, it's the only one I have for now, I'll buy more later. But you need this now, then you can drink some water and have a cool bath to bring your temperature down, okay?"

 

Regina begrudgingly too the second dose and grabbed the water her mother was holding out with a thankful look towards the older woman as she chugged the bottle that had just been opened.

 

"Too much sun, not enough water, not enough food," Kat listed, looking at Regina. "Are you going to start eating more?"

 

Regina nodded slowly and allowed Kat to help her to the bathroom and into the tub as the taps were shut off.

 

"Oh, that's the perfect temp," Regina sighed, leaning back and resting her eyes.

 

"No, you need to stay awake, the baths half full."

 

"Slide on in," Regina murmured.

 

"Yes, you sit in there with her, Kat. I'll go buy some better tasting medicine." Cora stood, looking at Kat. "Anything else?"

 

"Maybe make a call to the home doctor?"

 

"Right, yes," Cora frowned, not liking that she hadn't thought of it.

 

————

 

"Kathryn?" Cora called quietly as she knocked on Regina's bedroom door.

 

"Still in the bathroom, come on through," Kathryn said loud enough that Cora should hear her.

 

Cora came into the bathroom quickly, a bag in her hands. "I grabbed as many different flavours that weren't the cherry one you had," Cora said, not looking into the bathtub, just lining the bottles up at the back of the sink. "I grabbed both the Panadol and Nurofen."

 

"That's good, that means she can take a second dose in two hours instead of waiting four," Kat said. "She's still warm, but the water is freezing."

 

"You should get out so you don't freeze," Cora said, holding up a towel. "The doctor should be here soon." Just as Cora finished talking, the doorbell rang.

 

"Go, I'll get her into some clothes so she's covered."

 

Kathryn carefully helped Regina out of the tub, promising she could get back in later if she felt like it, she dried her off before helping her into a tank top and sleep shorts before quickly dressing herself into boxers and a sports bra as there was knock on the door.

 

"It's open," Regina called out, sitting with her back against the wall, trying to stay awake.

 

"Regina, it's dr whale," the man said as Kathryn flicked the lamp on so there was a bit of light in the room. "What seems to be the problem?"

 

"I'm not sure, I woke to them saying I had a temperature, but I feel fine."

 

The doctor nodded as he listened, pulling a thermometer out similar to Kathryn's but pointed it towards the roof. As soon as it beeped, he checked it before pointing it at Regina's forehead.

 

"Hundred and four, what was your reading?" He asked Cora.

 

"Hundred seven," Kat said, pulling her own thermometer out to show him the memory of the read.

 

The doctor nodded and touched his hand to Regina's arm. "She's cold," he said.

 

"She just got out of a cool bath cause she was sweating and burning up."

 

"Regina, are you specially active?" He asked.

 

Regina nodded and gestured to Kathryn. "She's my girlfriend."

 

"So we can cross pregnancy off the list," he said, chuckling lightly.

 

"Doc, is it possible for a chick with a dick to knock up another chick?" Kathryn asked.

 

"I've never heard of it happening," he said looking between the girls. "Which one?"

 

"Me," Kat said, and he looked to Regina.

 

"Maybe we should check just in case. Are you taking any form or pill or wearing protection?"

 

"I'm on the pill to help regulate my period and help with my cramps," Regina said, running her hand through her hair.

 

"When did you start having sex?" He asked.

 

"Just before my sixteenth birthday, and Kathryn has been the only one."

 

"Have you both been checked? Paps?"

 

"I had a pap check the other day," Regina said. "Everything came back normal."

 

"And even though I've only ever been with Regina also, I get checked monthly just in case." Kathryn settled beside her girlfriend before slipping an arm around her waist. "She hasn't been hungry lately, I try to keep her fluids up, and even though we're in the pool a lot, I try to keep her slathered in sunscreen."

 

"How much water do you think you drink a day, Regina?"

 

"Two or three litres. I keep a one litre bottle filled at all times. One for the fridge and the other to keep with me."

 

The doctor nodded and dug through his carry bag. "We'll test for pregnancy, because like I said, I've never heard of it happening, but then again, until last year I didn't know that a certain movie was based on a Shakespeare play." He pulled two packages from his bag and handed them to Regina.

 

"Pee sticks? Oh fun." Regina huffed.

 

"Better than needles and blood," Kat said, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to go through and take out the double spacing, I’m sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please review so you don’t have to wait so long for another chapter?
> 
> Reviews=Faster updates (:

It’d been well over half an hour and Regina had yet to leave the bathroom, making Kathryn and Cora worry. 

The doctor had left seeing as it was so late at night with Cora telling him she’d schedule an actual appointment for a later date after he’d written a prescription to ease Regina’s nausea. 

“Ri?” Kat knocked lightly on the door. “You okay?”

A sniffle was heard before the lock clicked and the knob turned. 

 

“I-I’m pregnant.” The brunette voice was so quiet that Kat barely managed to catch what she said, her arms snaking around her girlfriend's waist. 

 

“What was that?” Cora asked, moving closer. 

 

“I’m pregnant,” Regina said a little louder. 

 

“I’m going to have a grandchild?” Cora smiled, stroking a hand through Regina’s hair. “Are you happy?”

 

“I-yes,” Regina said softly, nodding. “I mean, I planned for a child in the future, now while I was finishing school… but I’m still happy.”

 

Regina looked to Kat nervously and chewed on her lip. “Are you happy?”

 

“Honey, if you’re happy… I’m happy. I never thought I’d have a child to be honest. This is a miracle baby. And I’ll love, support, spoil, and cherish it.” 

 

~•~Two Weeks Later~•~

 

Regina stared down at her meal as she waited for it to cool down, pushing the various vegetables around her plate.

 

“You okay?” Kat asked, taking a seat beside her.

 

“Yeah, I’m just tired.” Regina looked at her girlfriend, smiling softly.

 

“Yeah, well… That’s not all, is it?”

 

“I hate how well you know me, Kat,” Regina said as she stood, making her way to the fridge to grab out a water for herself and Kat before coming to sit back down, handing one to the blonde.

 

“Is it Zelena?”

 

“I just… she doesn’t believe me about the whole thing. She just looked at me like I was insane.”

 

“Well, when Cora finds out, I’m sure she’ll have something to say.”

 

“I don’t know, Kat. I think she might just go straight to murdering,” Regina laughed softly and looked at her meal once more. “I think I might save this to eat later, I’m just not feeling hungry right now.”

 

“I know, but can you at least eat the potato? You need something in your body.”

 

Regina took a hesitant mouthful of the mash potato and swallowed, clearing her throat. “Maybe she just needs proof,” Regina said, thinking out loud.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We should go with her tomorrow to prove what she’s like,” Regina said, taking a few more bites of the meal with a smirk on her lips. “That’s exactly what’s happening.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, really.” Regina finished her potatoes and moved to cover her plate in cling wrap before putting it in the fridge and making her way over to the bed.

 

“Hey, Ri?” Kat asked, turning her stool to face the brunette.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, thank you for cooking even though I haven't been very hungry lately.”

 

“Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. Think you can make me a lasagna for my birthday dinner?”

 

“Of course I can, Kat. Do you want apple turnovers for desert?”

 

“Only if you feel up to making them, I don’t want you working too hard.”

 

“Honey, I’m about to go into my last year of high school, pregnant. I think cooking you a birthday dinner will be easier than that.”

 

“Maybe trifle instead?” 

 

“I can manage that,” Regina said, smiling as she looked up from her phone. “Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow after the doctor's appointment?”

 

“Yeah, I think that’ll be nice. A last relaxing day to ourselves before school starts back up.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll look up times and movies tomorrow morning, okay?”

 

“Sounds like a plan, babe,” Kat said before turning her stool back towards the meal waiting to be eaten.

 

“I really like us having this place to yourself,” Regina said, looking around her room that was finished two days before. 

 

“Like we didn’t basically have the house to ourselves all the time,” Kat said, looking over at her girlfriend once more as she stood and carried her now empty plate to the sink to wash it and the cutlery quickly before setting it into the dishwasher. “Do you want this turned on now?”

 

“No, I’ll put it on in the morning. After we’ve had coffee and breakfast.”

 

“Nice try, no coffee. Unless it’s decaf.”

 

“Don’t swear at me,” Regina huffed lightly, causing Kathryn to laugh. 

 

“Regina, come on… you know you’re not allowed caffeine.”

 

“Well, still. I hate that I’m not allowed it. Our parents were literally drinking and smoking back when they were pregnant- my mother has never gone without coffee a day in her life since she turned sixteen.”

 

“Fine, you want a coffee?” Kat asked, making Regina nod. 

 

Kathryn went over to the fridge, grabbing out the last bottle of iced coffee that was in there before bringing it over to Regina. 

 

Regina opened it quickly, afraid Kat would take it away from her and was about to take a drink when the smell hit her nose and she was hastily sitting the bottle on the edge of the table as she ran to the bathroom, before dropping to her knees in front of the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach into it. 

 

Kathryn moved to stand behind her, running small circles on Regina’s back and comforting her. 

 

“Now will you stop complaining about coffee?” Kat asked as she leaned up to grab the rinse-cup from the sink and fill it with water before handing it to Regina. 

 

“Never,” Regina groaned, leaning back against the cabinets under the sink. “I love coffee too much.”

 

“Would you be willing to at least try decaf?”

 

“Would you stop swearing at me?” Regina asked with a gentle smile. 

 

“At least I’m not asking you to go exercise.” 

 

“Extra fries?” Regina blinked. “Oh, a milkshake and fries would be amazing right now!”

 

“Really?” Kat asked, laughing. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting up in bed, leaning against the headboard as she sipped on the milkshake Kathryn went out and bought her, Regina happily sighed as she felt her nausea fall away slowly.

 

“Thank you, baby,” Regina said as she offered Kat a chip. 

 

When the blonde declined and kissed Regina’s cheek, the brunette ate the chip happily and snuggles closer to her girlfriend. 

 

“You’re missing the movie,” Kat said as she kept her eyes on the screen. 

 

“Let me guess, someone’s going to die?”

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Movies are too predictable. I mean, really. Everyone knows to get out of cable ties you swipe your arms hard enough apart down either side of your body.”

 

“Seriously, Regina… your thoughts scare me at times.”

 

Regina blushed a little and tried to keep her eyes on the screen. 

 

“You’re always talking about random ways to create the perfect murder- why don’t you write a book?”

 

“And help other people get away with murder? No thanks. I’ll keep those thoughts to myself,” Regina said with a smirk. 

 

“Still, scary…”

 

“Good, But you already know not to mess with me, so not as scary for you.”

 

“True… but if you ever need help hiding a body, you know I’m right here for you.”

 

“I love you,” Regina said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend. 

 

“Love you too, baby,” Kat said as she pressed her lips against Regina’s. “Why’re you crying?”

 

“That was just a really sweet thing to say… and your child is making me a little emo.”

 

Kat laughed lightly, resting a hand on Regina’s stomach. 

 

“I can’t wait to find out how far along you are,” Kat said as she stroked her fingers across Regina’s stomach slowly. “I can’t wait to meet you,” Kat whispered as she leaned in, kissing her girlfriends stomach.

 

Regina felt her heart flutter at kathryn's words and she set her hand on the blondes thigh, loving the way her girlfriend snuggled closer to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina sat on the bench as she waited for the doctor to come back in with the right file as there had been a mishap and he’d grabbed the wrong one.

 

“Are you okay, dear?” Cora asked, looking over at her daughter. 

 

“Yeah, just in a little pain today, I must of slept weird,”

 

Cora nodded and smiled as Kathryn moved to stand behind Regina, rubbing the brunettes back. 

 

“Sorry about the wait, ladies,” the doctor said as he came back into the room.

 

“It’s alright,” Regina said before anyone else could speak up. “So long as you have the right file this time.”

 

The doctor laughed and nodded, reading out her name to prove it. 

 

“So, an ultrasound to estimate how far along you are? May I ask how long you think you are?”

 

“Uh, I’m very active sexually with my partner, but I’d say about two or three weeks. Maybe four:” 

 

The doctor nodded as he gestured for her to lay down. Regina tucked her shirt up into her bra and hissed a little as the cold gel was poured onto her stomach. 

 

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” he said, chuckling lightly. 

 

Grabbing the wand, he pressed it to Regina’s stomach and swirled it around to find what he was looking for and hit a button on the keyboard of the machine. “There.” He highlighted the section and the three women looked to the screen above Regina. 

 

“What a tiny peanut,” Kat said, squeezing Regina’s hand gently. 

 

“A little small to hear a heartbeat, so you could be close to the estimation of how far in. It’s usually around six to eight weeks before the heartbeat can be heard.”

 

“So, she is around a month?” Cora asked. 

 

“I’d estimate three to five weeks judging on the size,” the doctor said as he nodded and handed Regina a few pieces of paper towel to wipe the gel from her stomach. 

 

“Great,” Cora beamed, patting Regina’s thigh. “I’m going to be a grandmother.”

 

“Can we not tell anyone just yet?” Regina asked, looking up at her mother. “Not even daddy. Or Zelena.”

 

Cora looked at Regina and nodded, respecting her daughters wishes. 

 

“Whatever you want, dear. You can tell people in your own time.”

 

“Would you like a list of Do’s and Don'ts?”

 

“I would,” Kat said. “Regina knows most things about it, but I want a list to make sure she’s doing the right thing.”

 

The doctor nodded and smiled. “Of course. I’ll get you a copy, would you like to go sit in the waiting room and I’ll print the results?” 

 

Regina nodded, fixing her shirt as she made her way out of the room, her girlfriend and mother talking excitedly about how it would be born close to Regina’s birthday. 

 

Regina held a hand over her stomach as she pushed the door to the waiting room open before looking at them. “I’m just going to go to the toilet.”

 

“Of course, you did drink a lot of water,” Cora said, taking a seat across from the door so the doctor could find them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on her bed, Regina looked at the ultrasound in her hands, the reality of the situation settling in.

 

She stroked a finger over the image and sat it on her bedside table, smiling softly as she moved to rest a hand on her stomach, spreading her fingers wide.

 

"Hello," she said softly. "I'm your mumma." She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat. "I don't even know if you can hear me, but I read that talking to you is good for your development."

 

She looked over at the bathroom door as it opened and smiled up at Kathryn before standing.

 

"Do you still want to go to the movies, or just to the diner?" Kat asked.

 

"What would you like to do?" Regina asked.

 

"I asked you first."

 

"I asked you second," Regina said with a smirk, causing Kathryn to roll her eyes and come closer, pushing Regina to sit back on the bed as she leaned in, kissing the brunette passionately.

 

"I love you," Kathryn whispered against her lips before kissing down the brunettes neck slowly.

 

Regina moaned softly, tilting her head as she ran a hand up the blondes side, curling into the wisps of hair at the top base of her hair.

 

Kathryn smiled into the kisses she shifted to her lovers collarbone, biting down gently.

 

Regina whimpered, biting down on the inside of her lip as she grabbed Kats shirt with both hands, tugging it upwards slowly- enough to give Kathryn time to stop if she wanted to.

 

The blonde pulled away a little, assisting in the removal of clothes, as soon as her shirt was gone, she unclipped her bra quickly, throwing it behind her.

 

— — — — — — — —

 

Regina curled against Kat, sighing happily as she nuzzled her girlfriends neck. "I love you," she said softly, shifting to rest her head on the blondes chest, listening to the beat of her heart slow down from their activities.

 

"I love you too," Kathryn said as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, enjoying the way their bodies fit together like a puzzle.

 

"You didn't decide what you wanted to do," Regina said as she traced light patterns across the blondes stomach.

 

"Why don't we just go get some lunch and go for a walk or something so we can eat?"

 

"Walk? Swearing at me again?" Regina teased.

 

"Fine, a drive to sit somewhere to eat."

 

Regina laughed softly and lifted her head up, pressing a soft kiss to the blondes lips. "I don't want to get dressed, but I do want food."

 

"So... Just throw a dress on and we can stay in the car. I'll get the food so you don't have to move."

 

"God, you're fucking perfect, do you know that?"

 

"Mmm, yeah, I know." Kat smirked, stroking Regina's back as she carefully pulled her back in for another kiss.

 

— — — —

 

Regina stood in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear - but all she wanted to do was stay in bed.

 

She'd promised her sister yesterday that they'd meet up.

 

She felt uneasy about going out in public.

 

But with Kathryn at her side, she felt stronger and felt the weight roll off her shoulders.

 

"You okay?" Kat asked.

 

"I don't know what to wear, it's warm out, but I don't feel like revealing clothing, but I also don't want long clothing on because of how warm I feel."

 

"My, that is a dilemma," Kat said, kissing Regina's shoulder before reaching around her and grabbing out a shirt and jeans from the closet.

 

"These are your comfy jeans, and this shirt isn't revealing... I think it's actually mine."

 

"You're never getting it back," Regina said, snatching the shirt.

 

"You've had it five years, Ri, I've seen you in it twice."

 

"I actually used to wear it the night after you left whenever you did leave."

 

"Really?" Kat asked, smiling.

 

"Yeah, I love it. It always smelled like you. Mostly cause I had multiples of your body sprays in my bathroom and room."

 

"That's pretty gay," Kat sing-songed, patting Regina's shoulder with a small laugh.

 

"Hush, you're pretty gay."

 

"You think I'm pretty?" Kat teased lightly.

 

"Very pretty," Regina said with a nod and leaned up on her tippy-toes before kissing Kat gently.

 

— — — —

 

Regina startled awake as Kat shook her arm, she didn't mean to fall asleep on the two second drive to the diner, but she hadn't been sleeping well ever since the pregnancy test came back positive, too nervous anything she'd do in her sleep would harm the baby.

 

"You're awake, good. We're here."

 

"Here?" Regina looked around and frowned. "We're not at the diner."

 

"Nah, Zelena sent a text and asked for a location change just as I pulled up at the diner."

 

"Where exactly is here?"

 

Kat shrugged and opened the door, the sound of Zelena calling them over made Regina push her door open also and step out of the car.

 

"Kat, Gina," Zelena said, running over to the car. "You found the place alright?"

 

"Z, where are we?" Regina asked, crossing her arms, looking around with a nervous feeling creeping over her body.

 

"I bought a house," Zelena said, gesturing to the semi-run-down looking home she'd ran out of to greet them. "To be closer to my family."

 

"I thought we were meeting you at the diner," Regina pouted. "I was craving the chili cheese fries."

 

"Don't worry, I've got someone delivering the food, come inside and look around?"

 

"Is it safe?" Kat asked.

 

"Oh, perfectly. The renovations have already started, it's perfect inside. They're working on the kitchen right now, it's going to be great."

 

"Where are you even getting the money from?" Regina asked.

 

"Not Cora, that's for sure. Or Henry, actually. I refused to let them help. I wanted to do this all myself."

 

"Money?"

 

"Savings, multiple jobs, sugar daddy," Zelena shrugged.

 

"Isn't that basically prostitution?" Kat asked, frowning with a small smile threatening to break free.

 

"Without the sex, honestly, he really doesn't want sex... mostly cause he's my actual father," Zelena said, laughing.

 

"Ew," Regina scrunched her face up. "Thanks for the mental image, Kat."

 

"Aw, you're welcome babe," Kat said, swinging an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder, winking playfully at her.

 

"You two are sappy as hell and I'm gonna get cavities from how sweet y'all are. Seriously, how did you two stay single for so long when you both clearly love each other?"

 

"She literally dreamt of someone else every night almost," Kat shrugged.

 

"Bizar," Zelena mused before shaking her head. "House tour?"

 

"You two go ahead," Kat said. "I think I saw some ... dust over there."

 

"Gee, subtle," Regina murmured, shaking her head before looping her arm through Zelena's and getting taken on the 'Grand Tour' of the decently-sized old-style house.

 

— — — —

 

"So... is there an elephant in the room?" Zelena asked, looking at her sister.

 

"It's about the dreams I was experiencing."

 

"As in no longer?"

 

Regina nodded.

 

"Go on," Zelena said with a roll of her hand.

 

"Zel, I'm back," a voice called out followed by the door creaking as it was swung open and slapped shut.

 

"I'm in the kitchen, dear," Zelena called out, and Regina looked towards the door, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to.

 

"Who's car?" The voice asked before the footsteps stopped, and Regina locked eyes with the blonde in front of them.

 

"My girlfriend owns it," Regina said, clearing her throat. "It was in the shop last time you were at my place."

 

"Oh that's right, you two know each other," Zelena said, and Regina looked at her sister. She really did look like she'd forgotten. But her sister was also a good actress.

 

"I should go find Kat," Regina said, looking at Emma briefly before moving by her and out the front door.

 

She searched her pocket for her phone and pulled it out before dialing Kat's number that she'd known off the top of her head since they got their phones together on Regina's fifteenth birthday.

 

Neither had changed numbers since that day.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

"I was just about to call and see where'd you gotten to," Regina said, turning to face her girlfriend.

 

"Was just looking around, it's a decent sized property."

 

"Zelena was saying as we were walking around the house that she was thinking of getting some pets, so I guess a big yard would be nice for that."

 

"Why're you out here?" Kat asked, stepping closer to Regina and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

 

"Emma's here, I just..."

 

"Do you want to go? It's okay if you don't feel up to it."

 

"No, it'll be alright, I just needed a bit of air."

 

"Okay, we can stay out here as long as you need to, babe," Kat murmured, kissing the top of Regina's head.

 

"Love you."

 

"I love you too, Regina."

 

Regina rested a hand on her stomach, smiling softly as she looked up into Kat's eyes. "I can't wait to have your child."

 

Kat couldn't help but laugh softly and nod.

 

"That's so strange to hear, but I agree with you. I can't wait for you to have it either."

 

"Come on, let's go inside," Regina sighed, kissing Kat once more before taking her girlfriend's hand and stepping up the porch steps to go inside.

 

— — — —

 

Whenever Zelena left the room and left Emma, Kat and Regina alone, Emma would give the couple filthy looks.

 

Finally, by the end, Regina had had enough of it and snapped.

 

"What is your problem?" Regina asked.

 

"You two, it's disgusting, how can you date a freak like that?"

 

"Because I love her, and she's not a freak, she's amazing."

 

"She's definitely a freak, I mean, it's insane that she has a dick, she should get it chopped off."

 

"I like it," Regina said, rubbing Kats thigh. "I love it," she looked to Kat and smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about her."

 

"Can't get a guy so you fuck the closest thing to it."

 

"Even if she wasn't born that way, we'd use toys if I wanted a cock that badly, but she's a pro with her tongue and fingers, so there's no need."

 

"That's enough," Zelena said, startling the three of them. "Honestly, just leave them alone, Emma. They're happy, and she's my sister, and I should have listened to her sooner about how much of a cunt you are, you need to leave and not return, ever. And if I catch you bad mouthing my sister or her girlfriend again- even if they ever break up, I will end you."

 

"Z," Regina said softly, looking at her sister with tears in her eyes. "You mean it?"

 

"I'll always protect you, Regina."

 

Emma stood, bumping the table which caused it to thankfully only move an inch closer to Regina and not hit her stomach, before she stormed out.

 

The slamming of the door make all three in the house wince and jump.

 

"Z," Regina said, making her sister look at her. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay, Regina. You're my sister, I should have listened to you sooner."


End file.
